The Legendary Quest
by Deva-Divina Regina 89
Summary: Three brothers are sent in a legendary quest in order to prove to their father and King who is mighty enough to be his successor… Yaten, Seiya and Taiki are pulled by fate in a game of mystery and adventure.They will learn about courage, cooperation& love
1. Prologue

Three brothers are sent in a legendary quest in order to prove to their father and King who is mighty enough to be his su

Three brothers are sent in a legendary quest in order to prove to their father and King who is mighty enough to be his successor… Yaten, Seiya and Taiki are pulled by fate in a game of mystery and adventure.

PS. It is my first attempt to right a fanfic so please be merciful !! ;-p Please Read and Review… all comments are welcome and will be helpful for me. Just to let you know that I intend to make this story quite long ok very long, In the first chapters there might not be many dialogues but this will change in future ones. I just want to set the scenery and the atmosphere… ok so… ENJOY!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters mentioned in the story …unfortunately.. all rights reserved by Naoko Takeuchi and TOEI ANIMATION.

**Prologue**

Our story takes place many years ago in a faraway Kingdom, known as Kinmoku. The King of Kinmoku , Mihat and his Queen , Alina had ruled in peace for many years and they had given birth to three sons: their eldest son was Yaten , a silver-white haired boy with emerald green cat-like eyes and a high temper, their middle son was Taiki , a brown haired intellectual boy with purple eyes ,also with many talents and a reserved character ,and last but not least the "Benjamin" of the family, Seiya , a raven haired boy with dark blue eyes and an easy-going character. All of them wore their hair in long low ponytails.

The King was now growing old and one of his dearly wishes was to grant his kingdom to one of his sons…the one who was capable to cope with the difficulties and the responsibilities of being king… However, his sons tried the least to grant his wish since they were always fighting against each other bringing headaches and anger to their father ,who shivered in the mere thought that one of them was eventually going to become kinmoku's king…. Mihat would rather surrender his kingdom to his enemies than placing one of his sons as a successor ……. If you are wondering why then you shall see…..


	2. Chapter 1: Royal Decision The Mission

So this is the 1st chapter of my story… I hope you all like it

So this is the 1st chapter of my story… I hope you all like it.. it just struck me one day to start writing it.. after I had read so many wonderful stories I thought… why shouldn't I try it too? I would be glad if you read and review telling me what you like or not like or any possible suggestions. Hope you enjoy.

Note: Mihat and Alina are actually parents of Yaten according to Naoko Takeuchi's interview. They are actually very much alike Yaten , you know the hair color and character but I had to change them a little to fit with the profile of the other too guys. The starlights are originally not brothers but for my story let's say they are. This fanfic will focus very much on :Yaten/Minako, Taiki/Ami, Usagi/Mamoru/Seiya

**Disclaimer: **ahem.. well I don't own any sailor moon characters. All rights reserved by Naoko Takeuchi and TOEI animation. I do however own this plot.

**CHAPTER 1 : ROYAL DECISION- THE MISSION **

It was early morning and the sun had just started shoving his rays over Kinmoku. King Mihat , a tall well-built man with long black hair that started to become grey, a grayish long beard and purple decisive eyes ,was resting along with his wife, Alina , a beautiful and mysterious woman with very long white-blond hair which reached her waist and dark blue eyes. The couple was sleeping peacefully in their oversized royal bed with silky light-blue shits , when they were awoken by a sudden noise…

"Come here you nosy brat… I am not finished with you ", a rather short silver-haired man shouted to his opponent.

" Leave me alone you cocky dwarf !! You should know by now that there is no way you defeating me… I am ALL MIGHTY!!" , the raven-haired boy cried with pride , showing himself off to his brother.

"You guys , please stop. You are getting on everyone's nerves. Stop acting like you are 6 years old. Mostly you Yaten… You are 20 for heaven's sake . Stop whining at once", ordered the brunette boy , with words that seemed to have an impact on his brothers, mostly the older one. Then he went straight in the middle of the quarrel in a desperate attempt to cease it.

"Taiki I am sorry for my…. well immature behavior but Seiya the major baka here seems to think that he is the centre of the earth. Do you know what he said? He said that Princess Kakyuu , who is de jure supposed to be married with me, loves him! Can you believe that? " ,asked an irritated Yaten showing with his index finger his younger brother ,who was boasting proudly at this time.

"I don't want to be braggy but it is true", Seiya confessed, " She likes me.. in fact every girl on Kinmoku likes me !! And you know why pampered boy? Cause I am "the guy"!! I am handsome, easy-going, mysterious, seductive and well to be completely honest much more smart than you are Yaten… Not to mention the fact that you will need a ladder to reach Kakyuu… dwarf!!" ,smirked Seiya looking at his annoyed brother.

"Well then that's that!! We are at war!! In the end we will see who will Kakyuu choose and who is going to be King.. haha" burst into a devilish smile Yaten removing quickly his scimitar from his belt.

Taiki could not help by resign in defeat hitting his head with his book, shouting "I've had enough of you two…if you want to kill yourselves then go on! I can't take it any longer… I surrender", he said strolling back to his room annoyed and wanting nothing more but to continue reading his scientific book.

Yaten was very talented in the use of any kind of sword, but he mostly liked the scimitar with the crooked blade that could cut even deeper his opponent. Seiya, was mostly fond of the martial arts and although he had known how to use any kind of sword, he rather preferred to eliminate his opponents with his physical strength and martial arts' moves. Taiki …. Well he was a whole other story…..

At the site of the scimitar being held by Yaten's right hand , Seiya took a defensive position ready to block him with his bare hands. At the exact moment that Yaten was ready to thrust his sword into his brother a voice cut them off..

"STOP RIGHT NOW!!" ,shouted an exasperated King from his window. He couldn't stand it any longer. His sons would bring his death. He was thrown into pieces every time he witnessed his three sons to fight each other with so much hatred and passion. His wife always thought that they were simply immature, boys fighting like playing ,but he couldn't help but think that they would bring the down fall of his kingdom. "When will you stop fighting with each other?", he cried "Do you have to see me in my grave, to stop? Will this make you happy?" The King was clearly highly irritated and angry. He couldn't help it.

"I am sorry father" ,said reluctantly Yaten with eyes looking on the ground embarrassed and with a small blush on his cheeks. He didn't like to upset his father. He hated seeing him being angry or sad because of his behaviour. He was after all the first born and the heir of the throne. He should show a more mature character but he couldn't stand his arrogant brother showing off all the time, pretending to be the one and only that mattered and boasting about his achievements with young women or fights.

"We are really sorry to upset you father" ,sighed also embarrassingly Seiya ,feeling guilty of provoking his brother and ending up in this worthless fight.

"So be it. I want you to be in the assembly room in exactly 20 minutes. We have an urgent matter to discuss" , ordered king Mihat, then closed the window and went straight to his wardrobe to change into his royal outfit. He was still dressed in his bedtime outfit with loose silky trousers in khaki and a nightgown-like long shirt with buttons on the front .He then turned to face his worried wife with eyes full of love both for her and their children. He knew he was harsh towards them but he had to be. They had to understand their responsibilities and duties. Some day one of them would rule the kingdom. Alina supported her husband on every decision. She knew that sometimes he could be tough with them but most of the times he was just. She returned his gaze and went close to him to hug him.

" Onegai my love, don't be sad. I am pretty sure that they indeed love each other. But they are boys and no matter how old they grow, the will always act on impulse. My only hope is that someday soon they will realize the burden they have to carry, being princes with duties.", Alina said in an apologetic tone, trying to sooth her husband's anger.

Mihat lifted slowly her chin with his hand and pressed gently his lips on hers. "Alina…. You are the only one who understands me. I feel the need to tell you that I have reached a decision. It may look dangerous and harsh but I hope that our sons will endure it and hopefully they will become better individuals" he finished. Alina nodded and added "I always trust you my love. I wish that everything will end up good" She smiled elegantly and left his arms to reach her wardrobe and wear a long emerald green gown.

In exactly twenty minutes the three brothers showed up in the assembly room, a large room with maps covering almost everything and a huge library with foreign books, most concerning law and strategy. This was the place where all the important decisions were taken, where the king had meetings with his generals and ministers. The king was sitting on his throne alongside with his wife behind a large square wooden table with curving on it. On the table the Latin inscription "IN OMNIA PARATUS" _prepared for everything_ was written. Yaten, Taiki and Seiya were dressed lightly wearing some sort of tight pants according to the fashion of this time of course, loose shirts with a great opening in the cleavage, big leather belts around their waists and black leather boots. Yaten's shirt was light blue , whereas Seiya's was a deep red and Taiki's a plain white one. The three brothers bowed at the sight of their king and father and rose with their heads still facing the ground. The king spoke first:

"My sons as I told you before, there is an urgent matter we need to discuss. As you probably know I am well in health but and one of these days something might happen to me and I might leave you…." His voice trembled as his words were spoken, creating an unbearable atmosphere in the room. Seiya immediately cut him off , "Father you cannot mean your words!! We all know that you are a real fighter with a lion heart. You have faced many battles and you were the winner. You can't be possibly afraid by some kind of illness." ,Yaten added "Father we understand that we made you angry with our fight before this meeting but I can assure you that this won't happen again". Taiki was irritated by his brother cutting off the important speech of their father, who also happened to be their king and quickly hissed "Father you may want to continue with your important speech before there are any other….. disturbances " his eyes looking from right to left at his brothers.

Mihat immediately continue holding his wife's hand in his hands , her eyes fixed upon him with a sense of sadness and worry. She was not only confused and sad by her husband's worries ,but also afraid by what might happen next. The king smiled to his wife kissing lightly her hand and continued, "As I mentioned before, something might happen to me. Besides I am getting old.. I want to be completely sure about my heir… the next king of Kinmoku. I can't leave my kingdom at its fate. I own to the people. I must find a suitable heir".

Yaten was looking at his father totally confused not being able to understand what Mihat was hinting , since he was the first-born and the de facto next king of Kinmoku. He started speaking waiting until his father had finished his sentence. "Father I am sorry to interrupt your thinking but am I not supposed to be the next king of Kinmoku? I am the first born. Besides you can't deny that from your three sons I am the only one really capable of taking the throne" Seiya and Taiki looked down at him with death glares but waited to see what he said next. "You can't seriously believe that a guy like Seiya, the lover-boy of the kingdom can take the throne. The whole kingdom would turn up-side down with his mischief ….." Seiya immediately interrupted him feeling highly offended "Hey you brat.. it is not my fault that I am the most handsome guy in Kinmoku and that gals really like me…. You must be thankful , he said with arms at either side of his waist and a "_you-owe-me_" look on his face with one eye-brow raised. "If it wasn't for me being chased by all those girls you wouldn't be able to live in your solitude, not to mention Taiki over there who seems to be married with his books" ,Seiya finished mocking devilishly his brothers. Taiki was outraged at his brother's words but he wouldn't burst. No… he was a gentleman. So he looked down at his younger brother and just commented "At least I am not the laughing stock of Kinmoku singing every night love songs for a different girl waiting to receive eventually a kiss but most of the times receiving…let me think buckets of water or threats by their fathers". Taiki grinned devilishly and was utterly satisfied with himself since right now his black-haired brother was ready to explode.

Before Seiya was able to defend himself Yaten added while laughing loud "You are right Taiki. Did you hear what happened the other day? He was singing a serenade to princess Kakyuu under her balcony and he ended up being chased by the guardian dogs. The rottweilers bit his ass……." , An outburst came "Why you snobby worm… that didn't happen. The red-haired angel is in love with me… She was ready to come down to me and kiss me when her dogs…aaa… interrupted us. But they didn't bite me.. I left in time… ohh and just for the record.. SHE LOVES ME!! Ohh yeah… take that!!", Seiya was completely happy now seeing his oldest brother being ready to fight over Kakyuu's love.

Kakyuu was the daughter of the army's general. Her father was just below the king in status and that's why they all called her princess Kakyuu. She was a medium height slender woman with very long silky red locks. She wore them in some sort of pigtails looking rather like bows. She had expressive ,understanding brown eyes and red full lips. She was a real beauty. Yaten was not in love with her. On the other hand Yaten never really cared about anyone else rather than himself… At least that was what he showed

to the others. He was very secretive and high tempered. He was a solitary man and he enjoyed it. Seiya on the other hand was a very easy-going character . He was smart and sporty and he was really flirtatious. He had many fans but would never take advantage of an innocent maiden. He just liked to play and flirt around. He seemed to be very interested in Kakyuu but he was clearly not in love with her. At least he never admitted anything like that, not even to himself. Taiki was also a rather reserved person but he was not so secretive as Yaten. He was just dedicated to his studies and always felt that when the right time came he would find a proper woman to love and care for.

Yaten and Seiya were ready again for one of their epic fights when the queen this time cut them off. " Enough of you two!! Listen finally to your father… sometimes you make me so proud of being your mother and other times….." she couldn't continue. She didn't want to continue. She loved them too much to hurt them. Queen Alina burst into tears and quickly left the room. The three brothers immediately felt embarrassed for making their mother hurt. The king shouted at them "Look now what you have done… your senseless fights have made your mother cry. I can't stand this any longer. I thought you were just immature , just boys playing around but I WON'T TAKE IT ANY LONGER!!" Mihat had blushed from the shouting…. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath and then continued with his fist hitting the table "I want you to know from now that I don't consider you to be my sons. You never deserved so much kindness. Seiya and Yaten you always fight like a bunch of drunk men and you Taiki… you are always closed in your room reading your damn books never caring what happens outside your chamber. Is this the attitude of a king? Tell me can any of you truly become a king?" his words were painful like knives straight to the heart. His sons were red like tomatoes from embarrassment, Taiki hiding his face in his hands , Yaten crossing his hands in the classical Yaten-style looking away and Seiya looking on the ground pretty much ready to cry.

King Mihat knowing the impact his words had on his sons, continued further with his accusations and his statement. "Although I know Yaten is the oldest of all of you three but I have decided that the most capable of you will become my heir. I won't give up my throne so easily. I need to find a respectable successor. So from now on you should know that I am sending you on a mission. You will bring me the most powerful object that exists upon this earth. You will split up and search for it. There are many magical objects but I will decide which one is worth the most and the one of you that carries it will become my successor. You have one year from now to search and find them… You are dismissed" , ordered the king sending his sons to their rooms to get packed and ready to leave for the unknown places where lie many secrets and treasures of all kinds…..

_In the meantime in a distant land two women where speaking…_

"Tell me priestess what do you see?" asked a slender medium height girl with long blond hair tied in a big red bow in the half-ponytail way. She was wearing a long navy blue dress with long loose sleeves. She looked down at the other girl who was wearing a cape covering her body and head, revealing only big, purple decisive eyes. The priestess tossed some kind of stones with runes on a tripod table paying attention to the outcome. "Our peace will be disturbed. An unwanted stranger will arrive… The ring.. he is after the ring… ohh my princess…" the priestess stopped in a worried expression looking up at her princess not wanting to reveal more. Her sorrow was great. Their world would change if this stranger took what he wanted. Princess Minako touched the girl's shoulder and looked at her with concern. _'what can she mean?_', she thought. She was disturbed and needed to learn more… so she asked in an alarmed tone "They are after the Ring? How can this possibly be? Don't worry they will never get it. For as long as I live I will protect it and only the man that defeats me will get a grip on this ring. This will never happen" ,she smiled slightly being confident of herself. The priestess immediately continued feeling guilty for not telling the complete truth, " Princess Minako ….. this stranger won't only get a grip on the Ring… he will also… steal your heart!!"………

Two days had passed since king Mihat had decided to send his sons on the quest to bring him the most powerful object on earth. He was hoping that this journey would make them more self-confident , caring, alert and last but not least responsible. His

whole kingdom was depending on them. So, early in the morning he and his wife strolled in the gardens just a few meters away from the gates of the palace to say good-bye to their sons. Queen Alina was very sad that her boys were leaving for a long time, however she knew that it was for the best. With tears running down her eyes she kissed them one by one and wished them good luck and safe journey. The king hugged every one of them wished that the most capable will bring the most powerful treasure. The three boys all dressed in their royal outfit – tight pants with some short of matched jacket and the armor. Yaten's outfit was midnight blue, Seiya's total black and Taiki's deep purple that almost looked like black. They had packed with them maps, gold, spare clothes, water in some sort of leather bags, fruit and bread. They jumped on their horses' backs and left saying goodbye.

After a 5-day journey they decided to stop for some rest. They headed towards a city nearby and ended up in a small motel named "The traveler's inn". They had food and rested a while and then they decided that it was time to split. Yaten , being the eldest chose first to head to the north, having heard many tales of dragons and maidens, magical swords and artifacts. Taiki was second and he decided to head to the south-east having read many books mentioning the knowledge of the people in these lands … the divine secrets as they were mentioned. Seiya , being the last , decided to head towards the east…. Maybe there would be treasures in these unknown lands…. He was clearly motivated by the words of tradesmen, who mentioned coming across stunning beauties living in these places and he really wanted to challenge his fate. He might not come back with a treasure… but he might come with the fairest lass the world has known! He smirked devilishly at the thought _' hehe…. Here I come East… ladies beware! Seiya the heart-snatcher is loose!!' _The three boys parted with a goodbye absorbed in their thoughts. Were should they go? Wo would they meet? What kind of treasure could be the most powerful of all?


	3. Chapter 2: Mysteries Unfolding

CHAPTER 2: MYSTERIES UNFOLDING

**Disclaimer:** I unfortunately don't own any of the characters presented. However i own the plot.

Second chappy is up.. Hope you all like it!! Please Review ..I really want to know what you think of it!! Many kisses!! Chapter 3 is almost finished

**CHAPTER 2: MYSTERIES UNFOLDING**

Taiki pushed himself inside the gap of the opened gate and stood at the entrance hall of the temple. He was now sure it was a temple as there were many religious symbols covering the walls and there was a large table that was obviously used for sacrifices and rituals. "Hello? Is anyone here? Hellooo ? " He asked again and again not wanting to disturb the priests that possibly lived there. He turned his head to look around in search of a person there had to be someone there that opened the gate for him. Suddenly he the noise of a door opening and turned his head towards there. "Hello Prince Taiki" , a voice cried " I've been expecting you". Taiki gasped speechless at the sight of the familiar blue eyes.

While Taiki was in a shock situation, his just one year younger brother, the 18 year-old Seiya was ready for the greatest bargaining of the century at least that's what he thought.

He was inside the tradesman's store house and was looking, or better staring at the goods. It was a rather small room full of irrelevant items. From wooden curved animals, to what looked like golden female jewels and some old carpets twirled and tied with ropes standing up against the wall.

"I have something just for you sir.", spoke the man while smiling with a devilish smile. "That should be perfect for you", he said carrying an old, dirty carpet in his hands.

Seiya immediately yelled "WHAT?" he was shocked… he couldn't believe his ears nor his eyes. That man actually wanted to sell him a destroyed carpet… and to make matters worse… he wanted to sell it to him as a magical object..

"You have got to be kidding" Seiya said obviously offended by the man's attitude. He crossed his arms in the Yaten-like pose apparently their fights had ended up in an interaction of….. style and behavior.

"Do you think that i am THAT baka? , he asked the man furious. "You are trying to sell me an old carpet! You have GOT to be kidding.. i am leaving this place immediately. I feel that my intelligence is insulted". At his last words he could only think of his brothers laughing at him Yaten- "He is such a baka Taiki don't you see? Ahahaha ….. he was fooled by a plain tradesman… Taiki- "You are right Yaten… no matter what he does he will always be the embarrassment of the family. Too bad."

The old man immediately cried "Sir please don't go. You have no idea how useful this old thing is. You see it is not a simple carpet. It is a flying carpet..!!".

Seiya felt a rush of frustration rising inside him. "Yeah right if this a flying carpet then I am Aladdin", he yelled blushed from anger.

"If you just let me show you…" said the man.

"Fine. Show me but if you are trying to fool me in any way you will pay for this" ,Seiya threatened the man in a serious tone.

The old carpet was unfurled and Seiya could see its total size. It was quite big but full of dirt and some parts of it had started to falter. The man placed the carpet on the floor and strangely commanded it "Carpet rise!!". Nothing happened. Seiya was thinking with anger but mostly with confusion "_this man really believes that he owns a flying carpet? Oh Kami-sama!!" _ an anime sweat drop formed on the back of his head

The tradesman yelled again in a bossy tone "I said Carpet RISE" . At that moment the carpet started to move slightly leaving a shocked Seiya dumbfounded.

Yaten woke up annoyed as usually. This time it wasn't because of Seiya throwing him things, or a bucket of water to wake him up, or even drawing his face to embarrass him in front of their parents. This time he just honestly wished he could have slept a bit longer. He had dreamt of the most beautiful girl… and furthermore she was totally naked!! "_Yaten you Baka, you can't be serious about this." ,_ he muttered to himself. _"__Ι__t was just a dream. Only an illusion__. __Nothing more__. She isn't real and you have no thoughts about her. End of story!"__. _He muttered in a rather higher tone to convince himself that whatever he had seen was not true and that he shouldn't think about it again.

The young, quite arrogant man decided that it was best for him to head towards his aim , the North Kingdom thinking οf the words of the beauty in his dream again ,although he tried not to. "_She said she is the princess of the North Kingdom. Arrrgghhh Yaten you are a Baka squared…." _At these words he kept hitting his head with his palm , having people around him looking at him rather… confused. "_I must convince myself that she doesn't exist. Ohh come on Yaten you are not like Seiya…. Right! You are not like your love-hunter brother. You are a reserved person dedicated to the will of being a king. Nothing more than that . A woman would kill you with her attitude.. Yeah that's right. Besides for a woman to deserve you she must be a goddess!" _he was muttering while walking , in a boasting style leaving everybody on his path dumbfounded.

Yaten continued his… little chat with himself, trying to find reasons ,why he should never care for a woman and mostly why he should never think again of the girl in his dream for several minutes ,until he finally reached the dock. He paid extra money in order to have his personal cabinet ,thinking "_I am a Prince, I can't just lie down on the deck. I have a high social status. I must keep it by all means"._ He passed a hand through his bangs and headed towards his cabinet to have dinner yes he had ordered that he wanted caviar served at his cabinet. Of course everyone thought that he had lost his marbles, but the captain ordered his wishes to be granted so everyone reconsidered their thoughts and ended up saying that he must have been some kind of royalty… Cocky royalty for certain!

Taiki finally managed to pull himself together and spoke bowing lightly at the sight of the priestess, who was wearing a silky white long gown and held a was scepter. She also wore a golden bracelet on her arm and a jewel on her forehead with a yellow gem in the middle. She had rather sort deep blue hair and matching eyes. "Forgive me for my intrusion. I didn't mean to interrupt your duties , my lady" he finished his words looking down still bowing in his gentleman manner.

"You may rise Prince Taiki. As I mentioned before ,I know who you are and I have been expecting you", said the girl in a clear feminine voice. Taiki was confused _"How can the priestess know me? Ohh Kami-sama… wasn't that dream just a dream?"_ he asked himself looking puzzled.

The priestess spoke again " I am Ami , the priestess of this Temple. I know you and I am sure that you know me too." She smiled lightly making Taiki blush a little , having realized that what he had seen was probably real.

"I am the one who invited you here" ,Ami started to explain. " I am sorry for the inconvenience I caused. You see I needed to find you. I hypnotized you last night,"

Taiki was dumbfounded since he couldn't remember ever seeing her before his dream. _"How could she have hypnotized me?"_ he asked himself. Ami immediately responded guessing the reason for his confusion. " I am not allowed to leave this place. I am bound to this temple. I disguised in order not to make myself known and I paid the lady who owns the inn to give you a strong meditation that can create hallucinations. Then when you were bathing you were in a half-sleeping situation. I came to your room and hypnotized you and ordered you to come to this place. I gave you directions and described it to make it visible to the hallucination you were seeing. I hope you saw something", she finished.

The reserved Prince realized that she could be right because after he had drunk some wine with his dinner he started feeling tired and walked to the tub to relax. However when he thought the contents of his hallucination he blushed. "Err yeah… I mean yes. Yes I saw something like a dream. It was exactly like a dream but very vivid as if it was happening in reality." He finished his words turning a deep red.

Ami didn't notice the change of his color on his face but continued talking. " Good. I am glad you saw it. Now I must tell you something. The reason why I called you here is because I need your help Prince Taiki." He nodded and she continued " You see I am not only a priestess. I am also a guardian. I guard a very sacred secret that withholds a vast amount of power. Nobody should ever lay hands on it. It is extremely dangerous for the fate of the whole humanity."

Taiki was starting to feel uneasy and alerted at her words. His face was a serious mask now, as he was listening carefully to Ami's words. " A vicious man has learned about the existence of this secret", Ami said. " Prince Taiki you must help me……. For the world will never be the same if Sultan Demando gets his hold on it". She cried in alerted and at the same time pleading tone.

The youngest of the three Princes was still starring at the peculiar carpet that was now trying to float higher over the ground. It was hard to believe that he had indeed found a magic carpet. He was very happy and had a smile of satisfaction on his face!! the typical Seiya smile with one eyebrow raised.

Seiya didn't lose any minute and asked at once "How much do you want for the carpet?" He was ready to buy it at all costs. "_Just imagine how Father will appreciate this. And I am sure this will be the best magical object for him!! He might make me his heir", _a devilish grin formed at the thought.

Seiya made a hard bargain with the tradesman. It was rather expensive but not as much as he thought. The young prince held the tied carpet in his arms and walked towards the exit door. When he opened it he found out that three huge hunks were standing there with blades in their hands and in an attacking position.

The man spoke " What did you think? That I would give you a magic carpet so cheap? I would go bankrupt. Nooo…. Haha .We will kill you and steal all your money… AHAHAHA", he laughed broadly.

Seiya took a defensive position. He was used to being attack by Yaten and he had had much practice with his older brother. However… this was different. Many times it seemed that his brother really wanted to hurt him but these people wanted to kill him. If he made a wrong move then he was history. He left the carpet besides him, gathered all of his strength and focused on the coming attack.

Exactly the moment when one of the huge men rose his blade up high and started to take it to down to Seiya's head , the prince blocked the attack with his hands and kicked the man on one leg making him to fall down on his knees. "_One is down, two more to go" _thought Seiya and tried to remain calm and focused. However the two men attacked together along with the tradesman ,who was obviously the master-thief, and Seiya would be severely damaged if it hadn't been for the carpet which managed to untie itself and pulled the black-haired man on it. It immediately rose and accelerated knocking down the two men, leaving the master-thief shouting in surprise and anger "I will get you pretty boy… better start saying your last prayers now!!"

However all of his words echoed senseless on Seiya's ears. He was smiling happily for his achievement. "Thank you carpet", he said feeling…. a little dumb for thanking an object but since it could fly perhaps it could have some sort of logic too… The carpet made a noise that could be interpreted as "no problem" and Seiya decided that it was now time to pursue his dream. "Take me to Sultan Demando's palace" , he ordered "many beautiful ladies are waiting for me there!!" he finished with a satisfactory grean on his face and eyes with a deeper color from the …. anticipation. He was only a few miles away from his meeting with fate!


	4. Chapter 3 In the land of ice

Disclaimer: I will tell you sth you obviously never heard… well I don't own any of the characters

Okay new chapter is up!! I have almost finished the 4th. I am having ideas for new fanficts… too many ideas and unfortunately only a few hours free time. I am having my semester exams … but in July I will be done and will have much more free time!! if I am not sunbathing in an island but anyways… I will surely have more free time…. Oh and sth irrelevant. I just watched Sex and the City Movie.. it was AWESOME!! I am not a producer so I won't gain anything for telling you this anyway what i thought was that doesn't Carrie's and Big's relationship look in some ways like Usagi's and Mamoru's? I mean they pass through hell, break-ups , un-certain emotions and in the end love just comes and takes it all….

Ok Review pleaseeeeee…. I wanna know what you think… Enjoy Kisses hons!

**Disclaimer: **I will tell you sth you obviously never heard… well I don't own any of the characters!! you are shocked right? I guess so ;-p. However I own this amazing story!! ok stop throwing vegetables at me!!  .

CHAPTER 3: In the land of ice- Unexpected acquaintances

Prince Yaten was finally arriving at his destination. He sensed it when he started shivering from the cold weather even more. Although he was wearing a fur-like coat.

He left his cabinet and walked on the deck. The surroundings were simply outstanding! There were high mountains covered with snow, the sea was a deep blue and he could view the dock and the city ahead of him.

"_Ohh my… this is indeed a worth-seeing destination. Maybe this dream was just to provoke me to come here. Yeah that must be it. The beautiful woman was just the bait in my mind to intrigue me to come to this place. Maybe this is were I am fated to find my treasure! " _He thought trying to find logical reasons to explain why he had come here in the first place.

The ship arrived at the dock revealing many more images of the capital city. Most of the houses looked like chalets, made by wood with a similar architect to the chalets of course a more primitive one. He went to the special place of the ship, a store where they kept the animals, grabbed his horse's ropes and left the ship. He jumped onto his horse's back and started wandering around the city. It looked as if it was deserted. He was riding even deeper and deeper into the city looking for an inn to stay. Suddenly..

"Make yourself known! Who are you stranger?" Many women appeared in front of him. Some of them were the most beautiful women he had ever seen. "_Hehe Seiya Baka look what you are missing",_a devilish smile formed on his lips.

"I repeat make yourself known stranger or I will have to take your life!!" One of the beauties ordered. They were all dressed in warm short dresses with armors and heavy belts around their waists. The also wore heavy boots that reached almost their thighs. They all had very long hair and some had tattoos on their faces.

Yaten didn't know what to say. Should he introduce himself or would this be dangerous? When he opened his mouth to speak a woman brought a sword on his throat and grabbed him down from his horse. He didn't think it would be wise to start fighting with her, since there were at least ten warriors with heavy armory and weapons. He didn't stand many chances. "Hey watch it woman! Don't grab me like that! I am a god damn Prince" he shouted as he was dragged from the warriors along with his horse.

Minako was feeling uneasy for an unknown reason. She could just sense that something was going wrong. She had expected news from her future husband, Prince Kunzite, telling her that he would finally arrive to talk with her about their future together. They had met each other in a ball and they had both felt an attraction towards one another. However Minako was not in love with him. She was trying hard to be but she just couldn't. And his letter didn't make things any easier:

" _I am extremely sorry my beauty, but I will not be able to attend in our meeting.__I have many businesses going on and I need to seal as many alliances as possible. I will however send some of my men to discuss with you things concerning our alliance and our wedding. Please forgive me my venus princess _that's what he called her, venus princess because she was extremely beautiful_. I will try to make it up to you as soon as possible. I wish all the luck to you and I am looking forward to our future meeting._

_With honor,_

_Your future husband,_

_Prince Kunzite._

"He says he has things to do, meetings to attend and he has been very busy. But isn't our wedding serious enough for him? And what is this ending? With honor, your future husband , Prince Kunzite. It's totally unromantic!! Why couldn't he just say something like "with love ,your Kunzite" or "I love you. Kunzite" Ohh god what I am supposed to do?" Minako kept talking to herself holding tightly in her hands the letter. There was a knock on the door and a maid informed her that an urgent matter needed to be solved, and all of her lieutenants were at the assembly room. She nodded and headed towards her wardrobe to dress up.

Minako arrived a few minutes later at the assembly room wearing a velvet blood-red long gown with long baggy sleeves and a breath-taking opening at cleavage. She also wore her Tiara and the unmatching belt around her waist indicating that she was a warrior. She walked into the room, all her lieutenants bowing at her sight. The princess immediately asked worried:

"I was informed that an urgent matter has occurred. Please tell me at once!" ,she ordered.

"My princess we caught a foreigner at the dock. You ordered us that should we find any stranger ,we ought to bring him here." Said Galaxia, one of the lieutenants.

"That is true. So bring me this man here. I want to see who his is." She spoke calmly but her heart was jumping up and down. Rei had appeared in the room and placed herself next to her princess she was her major advisor after all. Rei saw her uneasiness and tried to say something when the doors opened revealing a silver-white haired man with cat-like emerald green eyes.

"YOU??" screamed Minako at the sight of the man, leaving Yaten jaw-dropped and dumbfounded…

Seiya was approaching the palace of Sultan Demando and he was feeling really confident! "_Finally I will see these gorgeous women.. and perhaps I might lay a hand on them… he he __……_'' Seiya had a very stupid smile on his face. He had blushed from the thoughts because although he was flirtatious he wasn't "that" kind of a guy. His vehicle.. ahem sorry, his flying carpet slowed down and stopped at the gates of the palace.

The lover-boy stretched himself and shouted at the guards who were standing at the inner side of the gates "Oi !! Somebody! Open this gate! I am Prince Seiya of Kinmoku and I have arrived in peace and I want a hearing with Sultan Demando".

A half-sleeping guard observed him to be sure that he was harmless, then opened the gate and accompanied him through the garden with another guard inside.

The palace was gigantic and it really accidentally bore a striking resemblance to Akrabah's palace presented in Aladdin ;-p. It was much shadier though with a black top. Seiya was staring at the building when he finally realized that he had reached its entrance.

One of the guards left quickly and headed towards a room where Demando was supposed to be.

"Sultan Demando, I am sorry to interrupt." The guard bowed in front of a throne with a short,white-haired man with purple eyes sitting on it, holding a glass of wine so typical!! ;-p in one hand examining it. Next to him was sitting a younger man with midnight-blue hair and matching eyes. It was Sultan Demando's brother, Prince Sapphire.

"What do you want?" asked Demando annoyed for the dirsturbance.

"Your Highness a man has arrived claiming that he is the prince of a place called Kinmoku."

Demando was intrigued at the hearing of Kinmoku. "Kinmoku you said? Bring him immediately in." He ordered.

Seiya in a few moments found himself inside a very luxurious and spacious room were almost everything was golden. His eye caught the site of a well built man with short white hair, purple eyes , black crystal long earrings and rings on almost every finger. He was dressed in total white unlike the man sitting next to him who was dressed in a blue-black outfit. Sapphire's typical outfit.

Seiya felt embarrassment standing so close to his idol: Sultan Demando. The man described as the greatest heart-claimer of all times. He had countless affairs and at his site maidens sighed and blushed violently at the thought of his warm touch.

" Good evening your highness" Seiya bowed respectfully.

"Good evening to you too sir. Who might your be?" asked Demando , with a warm and soft tone that would definitely make any maiden surrender to him.

"I am Prince Seiya of Kinmoku. The last of King Mihat's sons. I come here in peace. I … well I …I honestly just wanted to get the chance to meet you sir. Your glory is very well known in my land and I wish to be like you." Said Seiya blushing at his last words.

"Oh .. I was not aware that my victories were known in so far away places. I have to admit that I feel fluttered. Prince Seiya I have known your father and I would like you to stay here as long as you wish as my special guest. You should call me Demando." Boasted a little Demando

"Thank you so much your highn…. I mean Demando." Seiya was extremely happy!! He had met his idol and now he would live there for a while meeting the lasses!! "_ahh life is so beautiful"_ he thought with a stupid smile forming on his lips again.

"Guards bring the harem inside!! I want my guest to be entertained!" Ordered Demando and filled his glass with wine , giving one also to Seiya who was sitting next to him.

Breath-taking beauties swarm in the room at the hearing of soft oriental music dancing passionately at the rhythm. They were all wearing colored tops and what looked like long skirts revealing their legs. Seiya noticed a very tall girl among them wearing her brown hair in a high ponytail. She was dressed in dark green and she was very sexy with a curvy, very feminine figure.

In a little while the music had ended and the beauties bowed and left the room. Seiya was trying to recover when he heard Demando's voice ordering "Now bring Her in. I want Her to dance for me!!"

The most angelic creature appeared inside the doors. She was young and petite. Her long blond silky locks were made in a strange hairstyle that looked like meatballs, or even better like odangos. She was wearing a white top with crystals on it and a see-through white skirt revealing her long slender legs. Her big blue expressive eyes looked miserable.

Seiya was dumbfounded at the site of this…. Angel!! He was left with his mouth opened and his eyes had widened. "Who… is ..she?" he managed to mutter breathlessly…. His heart started pounding hard as if it wanted to tear his shirt.. It was a strange feeling. He had never felt liked this before.

Priestess Ami walked some stairs followed by a serious Taiki. She stopped and opened a door revealing a room that was probably used as a store keep. Taiki followed her inside looking around the room. There were many objects used in rituals and Taiki was confused that she had brought him here.

**Flashback:**

"_Prince Taiki please follow me. I need to show you something first before we go on talking . You have to trust me. You were chosen to guard the secret with me."_

_Taiki was still confused by all the events that had previously happened but he needed some answers. So he decided to follow the mysterious blue-haired woman."_

**End of flashback**

Ami walked towards a wall and pushed something in. A noise was heard and a door opened revealing a chamber. Taiki was intrigued by the smartly hidden chamber. "_This secret has to be very important and lethal , to be hidden here in order not to be found. I better follow her in. I have to find out what it is._" He thought.

Taiki walked inside the small chamber. It was the size of a small store-room and there, in the middle of the room something caught his eye. On a small desk, covered with a thick glass, a small figure was standing. It was depicting what seemed to be a man on his horse which was supporting itself on its back legs like ferrari's horse.. It was much bigger than a regular pawn , or better piece. It was made by black ivory and every detail was curved having small perfect diamonds placed in every possible places.

Taiki immediately recognized that it was possibly the "horse" of older times in chess. He looked around searching for some clues in the mystery. He turned to Ami: "My lady I am sorry to interrupt your thoughts but I feel that I am standing in the dark. What are we looking for in this room? What is this secret you were talking about ? And how can I help you with this mystery?"

Taiki was obviously fully confused about everything. And Ami hadn't helped him even a little. She realized that it was high time she started telling him everything.

"Prince Taiki we are in a very dangerous situat…"

"Yes I very well know that my lady. But you only keep on telling me that. Just let me know what this is all about" Taiki interrupted her starting to feel angry. He was not the type of man who liked to be in the dark. He was very intelligent and if he couldn't figure out something he wanted immediate explanations.

"I understand. But first you must let me tell you a story" finished Ami. Taiki nodded patiently and Ami continued.

_**The story of the mysterious lady**_

_Almost a thousand years ago, when the tribes of the North started moving and inhabiting the lands of the south with the benefits of the sea , a mysterious woman left her land and moved across the contine__nt of Asia. She was traveling with her four guardians , fearless women who had been taught the art of war from a very young age._

"_I … I don't think I can walk any longer. I can't." said a beautiful young maiden with very long silver-blond hair which she wore in two strange pigtails in odango-style._

"_My princess we have to keep moving. We cannot afford to back down. It is very dangerous for your own life." Emerged a raven-haired girl with visible signs of exhaustion ._

"_I suggest we stop as soon as we reach Egypt." Suggested a brown-haired tall girl with some power still left in her._

" _I will agree with our Princess. We can't go on like this. We are dehydrated and starved. If we faint it is most likely that we will die!" a blond girl that looked very much alike her princess had spoken. She was the leader of the team._

"_Please my Princess, Raye is right. If we stop here they might catch us. We need to keep moving." The last member of the party, a blue-haired girl said with determination overcoming her physical exhaustion._

_The women finally decided that they would stop when they reached Egypt which was a few miles away at that time. They were all carrying bags with them, which contained something small but heavy. The Princess was carrying a square large object with a velvet midnight-blue cover with diamonds._

_After they had reached Egypt, they found shelter in a temple on top of a hill. They stayed there for some days and then left heading towards Algeria._

_**End of story**_

Ami had just finished talking and Taiki was more confused than ever. His eyebrows had shrunk together as he was absorbed in his thoughts, something very typical of his character.

Ami then spoke again " The young woman , the Princess, was the mythical Princess Serenity. Her guardians were: Minako ,Raye, Makoto and Ami."

As if it was not obvious, Taiki didn't realize the resemblance. He was still skeptical and was trying to glue the pieces of the puzzle together.

Ami again spoke with a higher tone to catch his attention more " These girls were destined to carry a heavy burden on them. They were carrying with them the mystical Chess of Babylon."

Taiki shivered at the hearing of this chess. Everyone had known the myth surrounding the chess: it was made by alchemists and wizards of Babylon, people who worshipped fire and were Zoroasters. They had included inside the chess pieces a secret formula , which could bring either the zenith or the nadir of humanity.

"I don't understand." Said Taiki in a cynic tone. " This is only a legend .A fairy-tale . This chess doesn't exist. Thousands of people have searched for it but never, no-one found even a hint of where it might be. What does this fairy-tale have to do with the secret we must guard?" asked Taiki.

" My prince… this is a real story. Not only a legend. For as you may well see I am proud to have a piece of this miraculous chess within my grasp ." She finished and walked towards the desk with the chess pawn on it.

Taiki gasped in awe, his eyes had widened and his breath was getting faster by the dawning of the truth. There, in front of him laid a piece of this magical chess… a piece made over a thousand years ago ,that if connected with the rest of the pieces and the chess board it could save or eliminate the world.

"As you may see this is the black horse of the Chess of Babylon , Prince Taiki. I am the descendant of guardian Ami and this is the very temple the four women had stayed to rest in their long journey….."

Yaten felt as if he had been punched straight on the face combined with walking on burning coal. He was extremely shocked by the acquaintance. "Prin…. Princess Minako?" he managed to mutter breathlessly.

The lieutenants were starring from Minako to Yaten and vice versa waiting for a response. Raye managed to speak giving an end to this awkward silence.

" Who are you sir? And how do you know our Princess?" she asked in a demanding tone although she was afraid she already knew the answer.

Yaten pulled himself together and went on , " My lady, Princess Minako, " he bowed elegantly at the speaking of the words 'Princess Minako' and continued " I am Prince Yaten of Kinmoku . The first- born son of King Mihat and Queen Alina . I came here in search of a magical talisman, or anything magical." He managed to pull away some bangs from his eyes starring at the Princess waiting for her response.

Princess Minako hadn't overcome the shock yet. She felt totally nervous and angry with herself for feeling nervous at the sight of this impudent man ,who had managed to peek at her when she was bathing at night, at her daydream. which seemed to be a reality right now. She couldn't help it but burst in threats and accusations.

" How dare you come at my palace? You … impudent , perverted man!! You were stalking at me first and now you dare show your face to me telling me that you have come to this land to claim its power??" she had blushed dangerously from the shouting and was now trying to recover her breath.

"What? Me? A pervert? Sorry missy but you were the attention-seeker that night!! Oh yeah" ,Yaten took his typical, epic, pose with the crossed arms and the raised eyebrow and continued without having any reservations. " You were swimming at night in a lake at the very center of a forest. I heard noise and came. You were lucky that it wasn't any real Perverted man!! Besides , don't worry. I didn't see anything. Anything that could interest me at least" , Yaten lied pretending to be cool at these words.

That was obviously the last straw for Minako who left the room upset and bursting into tears ,so as not to punch him for his insulting words.

"What? What are you looking at? What did I do again?" asked Yaten looking at the warriors and lieutenants who all gave him serious death glares.

Priestess Raye walked up and followed her Princess in pursue of some real explanations.

She knocked on the princesse's chamber door. "Ple..please leave me alone." Minako had been obviously crying.

"Princess it is me Raye. Please let me in. I have to find out what is going on."

The princess finally allowed her to enter her room and Raye found Minako crying on her bed like a little child. She walked towards her and embraced her.

"Sh sh… it is okay Mina. Don't worry. I am here. Your best friend . Now please tell me who is really this man?"

Minako stopped sobbing a little and answered, " that insolent pervert is no-one I know or would ever know. He is so low for me to know… such a pathetic being!"

Raye was confused even more "But Mina he said he knows you. And it definitely seemed that you know him too."

"I don't know him. We have never met in real life. It is just that the other day in the middle of a session I daydreamt."

Minako explained the dream to Raye with every detail blushing at the mentioning of her being completely nude and was wondering why the latter wasn't shocked by the fact that a dream came true.

"It is obvious Mina", Raye spoke decisively, "he has to be _him._ He has to be the stranger who will take over the Ring and win your heart"

"Whhaaat?" Minako exclaimed.

Seiya was in a situation he had never been before. He was not only starring like an impudent, perverted man with dirty thoughts but also his heart was ready to explode.

The light oriental music had started but the girl was not dancing. She was standing and suddenly shouted "I will Never surrender!! You will never have me Demando!!" talking while sobbing with decisiveness and pain together.

Demando smiled lightly and ordered his guards to take her to her private chamber .unlike the rest of the harem who lived together , she had a private room

Seiya felt worried for the girl and guilty for letting Demando treat her so badly. However, he was a guest and it wouldn't be wise if he stood all alone against him.

The only thing he managed to say was:

"Who was this girl?" his tone was as steady as possible not to let any signs of interest slip.

"This is my new love-interest. She is princess Usagi." Said Demando in a cocky tone.

"_Princess…. Usagi…!!" _muttered Seiya breathlessly keeping her name on his mind and in his heart….

**To be continued…..**


	5. Chapter 4:The Game is Set!

CHAPTER 4 : The Game is set

Okay Chapter 4 is on!! I just finished chapter 5 as well but I need to make sure there are no mistakes and things. My semester exams have started. Special thanks to all of my friends who support me and let me copy from their papers ;-p.

I demand that you read and review ok? Just kidding!! But it would be nice if you did Review!! Enjoy everybody!! Many kisses!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters of this story. However, I do own the plot. I wish I owed the hunksters but that's life ;-p

**CHAPTER 4 : The Game is set!**

The story of Princess Usagi was very dramatic. She was born in Algeria but her roots were unknown. She was adopted by Queen Nehelenia , the queen of Algeria. Usagi was Nehelenia's only child.She gave Usagi all of her love. She was a widow from a very young age and one day Usagi would be her successor in the throne of Algeria. The young Princess had learnt to live in a house full of warmth, love and happiness and she never thought ill of anyone. However the happy days had now passed. A few weeks ago , Sultan Demando attacked her homeland in search of a mysterious relic. He questioned Queen Nehelenia in order to reveal her supposed secret crypt , where the relic was kept but when he didn't receive satisfactory information he killed her in cold blood. Then Demando took her daughter as an addition to his harem.

Demando was the kind of man to whom women could not resist. He literally made ladies beg him for a warm look or a touch. He never felt real love for anyone. Anyone until now . This young woman, Usagi had something different from all the others. The way she looked at him……. It was the first time that Demando didn't see lust for him in a woman's eyes. She felt sorrow for her mother and hatred for him. "_Ironic"_, he thought,_" the only woman I ever had feelings for, hates me!". _He took a ship of his red wine absorbed in his thoughts.

"_Mother.. I miss you… I miss you so much. And you Mamo-chan! I miss you too.. Where are you my Mamo-chan? In which foreign place did you have to hide from his wrath? Do you still think of me Mamo-chan? Because I do . Ai shiteru !!" _Usagi was muttering while crying in her bed, holding her black kitten, Luna in her hands. She had managed to hide the cat and take it with her when Demando had caught her. Luna was her only connection to her past. The past which was full of joy, laughs and love. The past that would never come back…

"Mamo chan!! Where are you? Please come to me… I can't stand being here… COME TO ME!!" Usagi shouted, crying even harder and wishing that the blowing wind would transfer her echoes to her most loved one.

Usagi's cries never scattered in the wind. However one man's heart was connected to hers, feeling the emotions she was sensing. " I am coming for you, Usa-ko" he said with determination!

The days had passed in the palace of the North Kingdom. Yaten had spent 5 days in this place. 5 meaningless days . Princess Minako denied accepting a hearing from him and disposed of the apology letters he had sent her for insulting her. Every day he wandered around the palace , which was actually a castle, totally bored. He was granted a big room in the palace , due to diplomatic courtesy he was a prince after all. He had heard by guardians of the palace that the country's power came from an ancient mystical relic: an ancient Ring. More information was unavailable. This Ring was covered with a thick layer of mystery and from now on it would be his major aim. He simply had to get it.

Today it was the sixth day of his arrival there and he decided to wander around the back gardens. He had heard that the mysterious object was hidden in a secret chamber so he decided to investigate it. Maybe the entrance door was at the back gardens where no-one else apart from the princess and her generals was allowed. "_Perhaps they will make an exception for me… hehe" _a devilish grin formed at this thought and as he was heading towards the back gardens.

"Minako you have to finally get out of your room!" Raye was shouting at the door of Minako's chamber. "You have your royal duties! And finally you have to face this man no matter how much you hate him!" continued shouting Raye at the young woman's door.

"No no nooo.. I am not getting out of here until this …. This …. This unspeakable man leaves my palace and my country! Hey I might be a princess but I also have advisors such as yourself Raye to cover for me when I am sick or something!" Minako was surely very stubborn but had a very warm heart and everybody loved her and respected her.

"Mina please… do it for me. Just leave your room. You will get depressed. Just take a walk in the gardens. Come on Mina…" The two women had a strong connection since they were little kids. They were raised almost like sisters. Minako never denied Raye a favour and she wouldn't either this time.

The blond-haired woman wore an elegant light blue silky dress ,tied her hair in a matching big ribbon in half-ponytail and left her room. "_I will just take a lovely walk. Yeah that's right. A walk in the back gardens won't do me any harm. Besides I have heard that the cocky bast… no Minako you are a princess , you don't talk like a peasant. Anyway this… being is not around. How can Raye even think that he is the man in her premonitions? I mean 'he' cannot untie his shoes. He will fight against me over the Ring? Most likely I will beat him up in a few seconds." _Minako kept muttering to herself till she reached the back gardens.

They were full of greenery and some roses that had managed to survive from the low temperatures. She touched the rose "Ouch! " she yelled. A thorn had pierced her index finger and some drops of blood were running down from the wound.

" Princess Minako are you okay?" The man she hated had appeared running from nowhere.

"What? So now after peeking at me you have been also stalking me? I can't believe this" she said angrily "_I can't believe either how Raye could think I would ever fall for that uncaring cold-hearted person!!" _she kept these thoughts to herself.

"Hey … I was not stalking okay? I was just walking around the gardens because a certain somebody doesn't accept seeing me. And this was the second time I run to your aid. Listen the only reason I came to this country in the first place was to get a magical treasure. I was never after you." Said Yaten in a slightly angry tone . He had tried to approach her but she hated him more than anything. "_Yaten you are a Baka in the power of three!! You are literally the bakaest _hehe new word ;-p_ person in the whole world. How could you ever like this strong-headed, stubborn, selfish woman!! Ahh Yaten you will end up in a clinic if you continue to be around her. The woman is a hyper psycho." _Yaten was thinking while talking. They didn't seem to get along with each other.

"Oh really? First you peek at me while I am swimming and now you are following me while I am taking a walk in My gardens!! You are such a major pervert!"

At the hearing of these words Yaten completely exasperated grabbed Minako's arm with his one hand and he was ready to slap her with his right hand. Their faces were a few inches away from each other's. They were shooting death glares to each other and Yaten was ready to slam his hand on her face when…

Instead of the expected collision of his hand with her face, he reached it at her neck grabbing her close to him his lips against hers. He was holding her neck tightly while Minako was trying to free herself. At the moment he was kissing her , she started to hit him with her fists and then managed to kick him in a…. very sensitive part of his body.

"AA OUCH! " Yaten shrieked in pain leaving her immediately and surrendering to his pain.

Minako ran fast towards her chamber slamming the door with all her might, starting to cry from her anger "You arrogant, cocky jerk!! You dared to kiss me!! I will avenge for the heavy insults!!" said Minako decisively.

In another room of the tower a black-haired woman had watched the whole incident : " They don't seem to get along. For now… Things will start to get better between them soon. They have to be. This person is our only help. I am sure he is the right one. I did well to create this mirage between them. My plan seems to be working" smiled the woman with satisfaction.

" So tell me my lady where are we heading?"

Taiki and Ami were riding their horses to unknown lands . They had left the temple 3 days earlier is search of the rest of the pieces of 'The Chess of Babylon.' They had now covered a long distance, stopping only at night a few hours to rest themselves and their horses. They were both disguised as nomads wearing coats to hide their faces. In any case they would pretend to be a couple in search of work in the new land.

"We are heading towards Libya , Prince Taiki and please call me Ami."

Taiki was a gentleman and always avoided calling the ladies just with their given names but since she insisted he finally had to give in.

"And you Ami, call me Taiki. I never considered myself much of a Prince really." His tone was serious as always but much lighter now.

"Ok Taiki. We will need to take a break in a while. It is almost evening. This time we will rest till morning. Our horses need a full rest and so do we. We need to keep our strength." Taiki nodded and they continued riding for a while.

After one more hour they unknowingly stopped in the city of Cherronesus, the legendary city of the Amazons.

"We must be very close to our aim : Algeria, now. All we need to do is rest and in a few days we will join the pieces together" said Ami and a smile formed on her beautiful face. She then caressed the 'horse' that was placed inside a big leather bag.

They ate some bread and then slept on the ground covering themselves with heavier clothes.

They woke up in the morning only to find themselves surrounded by savage women wearing leather outfits and holding spears and swords. A tall man-like woman with very short, blond hair and dark green eyes approached them. " Oi . I am Haruka , the champion and first fighter of the amazons of Libya. You are now under our custody strangers." She yelled at the two.

"Haruka. Be more gentle with our 'guests'." Walked also towards them a very beautiful and feminine woman with long blue curly hair and matching eyes. "Hello strangers. I am Michiru, princess of the amazons. You have something we want. Hand over the piece." Ordered Michiru opening her palm for the object to be placed within.

Seiya was in his chamber at the far end of the palace. He was lying on his bed , his arms fixed like a pillow under his head. The prince had been thinking of the incidents of the past days.

**Flashback**

" _Princess Usagi comes from Algeria. She will be my future wife." Finished Demando always drinking some wine _is he an alcoholic or what? ;-p_ He then stretched himself up, revealing a man of significant height. The Sultan was having a session with his advisors and generals to talk about their foreign policy matters._

_Seiya kindly left the room and started wandering in the palace his mind fixed on a certain person. "Princess Usagi", he muttered again and again to himself. He couldn't think of anything else. As he was making a turn he saw a large chamber with two guards outside. He hid himself. "could this probably be her room?" he asked himself. Seiya had to find out. He straightened himself and he started walking towards the guards decisively._

"_Excuse me sir. No one is allowed to walk past this room apart from Sultan Demando." Spoke one of the guards._

" _I am aware of this my friend. In fact the Sultan himself asked me to find you and order you to go at once at the assembly room. A meeting is being held and every soldier of the palace should attend." Seiya finished his words trying to be as convincing as possible._

"_But sir… what about the person we are guarding?" asked confused the other guard._

"_Don't worry. This is the reason why I am sent here. I will watch over this person until you come back. Come on guys you don't want to disobey to Sultan's orders right?"_

_The guards were convinced at once knowing that disobedience was equal to death. The quickly left, leaving Seiya all alone outside the room._

_Usagi heard a knock on the door but didn't answer. It would definitely be this disgusting man who she hated the most. He was the reason of her bad luck. There was another knock on the door and the girl was wondering why he hadn't already rushed in as he always did. _

"_Who… who is it?" she asked while drying her eyes from tears._

_The door opened revealing a medium-height attractive young man , with long black hair in a low pony-tail and midnight-blue eyes. Their eyes met._

"_I am sorry my lady for intruding in your room." Said Seiya looking at the confused and feared face of the woman._

"_Who are you?" she asked in a demanding tone._

" _I am Prince Seiya my lady. Don't worry. I am not here to harm you. As a matter of fact I came to help you."_

_Usagi was very confused at his words 'he wants to help me? How can this be?' She thought._

" _My lady I have to be going soon. I misled the guards to talk to you. Listen I heard had happened to you and I am very sorry. Honestly. I want to free you from this prison. I will do everything possible. Don't worry . You have me as an ally." Seiya gave Usagi one of his famous smiles , closed the door and left in a hurry. "Who was that man?" she thought. "Can I trust him? I hope so… he seemed to be nice."_

**End of flashback**

Seiya could not forget her stunning big blue innocent eyes and the way she looked at him. He shivered at the thought of her pink soft lips. He wanted to taste them so much. "ahh Seiya, Seiya" he muttered to himself, " what am I going to do with you and your wild love-seeking heart?" He smiled softly and started making possible plans to free the young maiden.

While Seiya had been wishing so much for a small innocent kiss, Yaten had gone further than that. He had kissed Princess Minako with a lot of passion and the worst of all was that he longed for it. "Yaten …. You are an unspeakable idiot!! I told you not to think of her . And now look what you did. Baka, baka, bakaaaa" he kept yelling at himself and hitting his head with his palm. he used to talk to himself in third person when he did something completely idiotic or strange for his character because he felt as if he was not controlling himself.

" I must apologize at once. And this time she will be right if she kicks me again… I hope not in the same place though" he finished his words placing his hands protectively in front of his sensitive area , his eyebrows narrowed at the thought of the extreme pain she had caused him before.

Minako decided that it was time to hurt him more. She would challenge him in a sword-fight. She put on a short leather dress, her shiny silver armor and gloves, she wore her heavy leather belt with the blade in its place. Last but not least she put on her heavy leather boots and her tiara, " I will get you this time prince Yaten" she smirked and left the room.

Yaten was really nervous this time. Princess Minako had accepted his hearing and he had to give his honest apologies for his serial inappropriate behavior. He was wearing a midnight-blue outfit and looked totally serious. Minako arrived , leaving Yaten shocked by her appearance. "_Oh my … she is SO beautiful" _he gasped at her sight , eyes-widened. "_She looks wild and dangerous. I … I should have deepened the kiss" _He immediately abandoned this thought. One more mistake with her and he was history.

"My lady. I want to apologize for my recent bad behavior. I never meant to insult you or threaten you in any way. Please accept my sincerest apologies." This time he meant every word he said.

" Prince Yaten you have insulted me numerous times in front of my lieutenants and generals. You insulted my maiden honor by kissing me. The punishment for such a heavy insult is Death!"

Yaten gasped but he was not shocked. He new the punishment would be great but he hoped that she would think of the possible diplomatic problems caused between their countries if she had him executed.

" However, since you are a… Prince, I will give you the chance to fight for your life and your honor. Next dawn at the mountain , Prince Yaten , we will have a blade combat. The winner takes it all. If you beat me you will have the Ring . I know you came here in search of it." All of the attendants gasped in shock. They couldn't believe their ears how their princess was 'gambling' over such an important thing. The Ring had been the source of their well-being. If it was taken , their land would be destroyed. Yaten too was thinking how she could ever hand him over something so significant, so easily. He was absorbed in his thoughts when Minako went on speaking:

"However if I beat you prince Yaten, you will hand over to me… your Life!!" Yaten then realized that she was prepared to make him pay at all costs.

Ami and Taiki were literally dragged by the amazons through their courters. They had refused of knowing anything about what they were demanding. Ami was trying to convince them that she and Taiki were a couple from Egypt, nomads in search of a better life. But the amazons didn't fall for that. They would try any method in order to make them spill out where they kept the 'piece'. They tied them up in and Haruka came inside the tent they were keeping them with guards outside.

"So will you keep on telling us that you don't know anything about it?" said coolly the woman pushing away some bangs from her face and placing her other hand on her waist.

" I already told you. I know nothing of this. Let us be… We traveled so far just to find a decent job. We need this money to get married and make a house." Ami was speaking as convincingly as possible.

"Ohh really?" grinned again Haruka. " It's funny how you say you are so close… I don't see you so close. You act more as if you are strangers than lovers. Can you prove that you really are a couple? If you do that I will free you immediately. Until then…."

Haruka walked towards the entrance of the tent when suddenly Ami having managed to untie herself, stood up. Haruka immediately rose her blade and was ready for an attack since the girl was approaching her when…

Ami knelt down besides Taiki, grabbed his neck and kissed him passionately on the lips. Taiki gasped in shock letting Ami to move her tongue inside his mouth. It was a new sensation for both of them. The taste of each other , the warmth their bodies were emitting and the passion that they had both hidden, all came to surface.

Taiki responded to the kiss whole-heartendly wishing that his hands were free to grab her in his arms. However, their emotional kiss was broken all of a sudden when Haruka grabbed Ami's waist and threw her on the ground. She then placed her blade next to Taiki's neck making contact with it and pushed it a bit hard. The flesh was slightly cut in this place and blood drops started to run.

"If you don't give me the piece I will make sure he doesn't live to see another day, Priestess…"

**Stay tuned…. ****;-p**


	6. Chapter 5:Facing the Dawn

Chapter 5 : Facing the dawn – Death Match

Chapter 5 is ready and burning. i just finished 6 as well. I wrote it till 4 in the morning. it is really strange that inspiration strikes me the most when I really want to go to sleep. !! Damn semester exams!! At least I have made lovely plans for my summer holidays!! hehehe...

**Disclaimer:**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OK??

**Chapter 5 : Facing the dawn – Death Match**

_ Almost 200 years ago a nasty war broke out between the nations of Germany. All of the tribes were fighting with each other for total domination. Bloodsheds were the result of an assassination. The King of Xanten was killed by his elder sons ,while his youngest one ,Siegfried managed to escape and was raised as the son of a blacksmith. In a meteor shower Siegried met his fated love , Brunhild, the Valkyrie warrior queen. They spent a night of passion and pure love when Siegfried had to leave to serve his country. He spens some time in the kingdom of Burgund and accepted the challenge to kill the sacred dragon , which was the terror of the area and the beginning of all evil. The Dragon had in his possession the treasure of the mystic Nibelungs , which gave unspeakable power and wealth to its owner. _

_ In an epic battle with the Drangon , Siegfried managed to finish him off and take the treasure not regarding the warnings of the Nibelung ghosts. He gave the treasure to the king and only keept a ring for himself. Siegfried then, was seduced by magic and married another woman, the sister of the King of Burgund , Kriemhild. Brunhild was given to the king of Burgund, Gunther and in total pain she convinced her husband to assassinate her real love. After many events of betrayal, agony and assassinations , Siegfried gets killed whispering with his last breath " Brunhild my love" ,while Brunhild at the time tries to avoid his murder but arrives too late. At his funeral Brunhild commits suicide just above his body and they were both taken in the arms of the ocean. _

_That is the known story of the Ring of the Nibelungs…_

Yaten was getting himself psychologically prepared for the up-coming battle. He didn't know what to think. He never wanted to hurt this woman in anyway. " Wow I managed to do it the worst possible this time. God..I just… I don't want to hurt her. Not only battle, but in anything". Yaten was feeling very unhappy for this ending and even if he didn't want to admit it, he was ready to cry "Bakiest Yaten… why do you care so much for this girl? It is not like you are in…. No you are not. You just feel sorry for having this battle. I will not kill her. I will fight her and defeat her but never hurt her again. She can keep her treasure. The world is full of mystical treasures for me to discover." With these decisive words he filled himself with courage to face her in battle. He was going to beat her. Not because he was a better warrior, but because he couldn't let her do any madness. If he beat her , he would spare her life and perhaps their misunderstanding would be solved. That's what he thought at least. That's what he hoped…

" Nephrite what have you discovered? Where does he keep her?" asked anxiously a very handsome young man, tall with short black hair and midnight-blue eyes.

" Sir I tried to find her in every of his quarters. She isn't there. He must have her in his palace." The other man spoke bowing lightly.

" What do we know of his army?" said the black-haired man again.

" His palace is like a fortress sir. The whole city is guarded. He is probably expecting us. We can't afford to go against his army sir. He is too powerful" Nephrite finished his words. He was a tall man with purple-blue eyes and long ,wavy brown hair.

"I don't care what you think. I don't care what anyone thinks. We just have to fight him and find her. I will not leave Usa-ko at his grip. I have to set her free…" the man punched with his fists at the table. All of the attendants realized that there was nothing else to be done.

" I don't care if anyone of you follows me. I will go there by myself. Even if I die, I will find her. I promised to never leave her. And I … I cowardly abandoned her when he came. I should have fought..!!" this time his fists were red from the contact with the table. His eyes looked angry, decisive and hurt. The man was a wreck. He barely slept at night whispering the girl's name and all day he made plans to set her free and vanquish Demando.

" Sir this is absurd! Demando was after you. If he found you he would have killed you. You did well to leave and come to find us. We will be at your side and fight with you. Even if it costs our lives. We will set our princess free." A short-blond haired man spoke. The others nodded.

" Now that I have all of you with me let it be known to everyone: We are at war!"

" Sapphire , Rubeus ,Esmeraude I want you to have your eyes opened. Never leave your guard down. Rubeus I want your army to patrol the city" ordered Demando pacing around them.

" As you ordered Sultan. I will enforce our power in the city." Said a man with red-spiky hair and the typical black crystal earing.

" Sapphire you I need you to train harder the palace guards. Our enemies might be unpredictable. Ordered again Demando, this time his younger brother who nodded and left.

"And you my beautiful lady Esmeraude…." He walked very close to her parting her hair from her neck and kissing it lightly. "I want you to guard her. Will you do that for me?" he said in an irresistible voice. just imagine the sexy voice he had in the English dub

"Ohhh yes my De… my Sultan.. I will do anything for you" blushed Esmeraude but she was also happy to finally have his attention. "_Oh I knew he would fall in love with me in the end. All I need to do is watch his prisoner and he might even make a confession to me!! Ahh Demando…I am so much in love with you.. ahh what a man."_

Seiya was strolling around the palace in the gardens. He had a book in his hand yes Seiya knows how to read ;-p and was looking for a sheltered place to sit and read.

" Gosh if Yaten and mostly if Taiki watched me reading a book he would have a heart-attack." He muttered to himself smiling at the thought of what his brothers' expressions would be if they saw him now. "Damn… I miss them… even the cocky-bastard Yaten. I don't have whose ass to kick now. I wish they are ok." Ironically his wishes would not be granted. Both of his brothers were at a pinch. Both emotionally and physically.

After he had what looked like read a few pages of the book it is Seiya after all. Miracles don't happen so easily. Seiya looked around suspiciously to make sure that no guard was standing there or that he wasn't watched by anyone. The sun was starting to set and the sky had taken an orange-pink color. Seiya then whistled. In the blink of an eye , a threadbared carpet appeared floating above the ground. He jumped on it and hissed something.

The carpet rose higher and higher and Seiya had to grab it not to lose his balance and fall over. The carpet flied around the palace with a high speed and stopped in front of a window. Seiya almost collided with the wall at the sudden halt "Jeez Carp, you need to use your breaks" he muttered.

The immature but warm-hearted young man looked inside of the window and witnessed a miracle…. Princess Usagi was wearing her light pink night gown , her silver-blond locks were loose and almost touching the ground.

"She must be an angel." Seiya had the most stupid look he could ever have. He had blushed and his eyebrows grew heavy a bit… He then pulled himself together realizing bitterly that no Casanova would ever have such a ridiculous attitude.

He cleared his voice and said with a high tone but not so high for the others to hear.

"My lady….. it's a beautiful night isn't it?"

Usagi looked at him in awe. "How…. Where? Is this a flying carpet?" she asked looking at it. Her cat, Luna jumped in her arms.

"Yes. Are you in for a drive? Or should I say better…. Are you ready to leave this place?" Usagi nodded happily and with Luna in her arms she jumped carefully on the carpet.

Ami couldn't do anything. "Okay I will give you the piece" she said bitterly "don't hurt him."

"I am surprised", told her Haruka in a confident tone ," that you let go of it so easily. It looks as if you really care for this man Priestess.", finished the man-like woman.

Taiki's eyes met with Ami's. They were sending messages to hers "_don't handle the piece to them. We must keep it."_. However Ami had no other choice.

"Here it is." Ami reached her bag and uncovered what looked like a small statue with a man riding his horse. She handled the 'horse' over to Haruka ,who starred at it in awe.

"So it IS true. The legend , the Lady with the secret. Everything is true." Haruka was muttering to herself ,while Taiki looked at Ami in an angry and at the same time sad way.

"Thank you Priestess. You can have your….. boyfriend now. I will see you later." Haruka walked out of the tent, her eyes never leaving the peculiar object.

"Why did you give it to her? You could have just kept it. We both know that my life isn't worth so much as the Chess." ,said Taiki trying to understand the reason.

" I just had to do it. You won't understand." Ami said in an apologetic tone.

"No I don't understand. You never tell me anything. And when you tell me something you never reveal the whole truth." Taiki seemed to be distressed. He had so many questions and there were only general and confusing answers.

"I wish I could tell you. But I can't. The Truth will be revealed when time comes."

"Time? What time? We are in a cage or something and a week ago you said that we must hurry. Apparently we don't have so much time after all. You have dragged me in here but you never told me the reason. Only that I must help you. And now look! We are totally hopeless." Taiki was starting to become cynic and he hated that. He didn't want to have such a behavior towards her. A few minutes ago they were close than ever and now… they seemed to be miles away from each other.

His coldness made things even worse. " I don't change my opinion even by your bitter words". Taiki gasped when he heard Ami say this. He wasn't expecting it.

"Prince Taiki your life is much more valuable that anything." Finished Ami.

"Yes but this isn't 'anything'. This is the most powerful object that probably ever existed." Taki spoke again.

" Yes Prince. But every game needs its master."

"What does this suppose to mean? It is irrelevant!" Taiki's negativism was epic some times.

" The formula that the Chess contains can only be revealed after its rightful master makes a check-mate to the white. Prince Taiki… You will play against the team of the White and when you beat them, you will decode the formula!"

An angelic woman with shoulder-length wavy blue hair was swimming in a lake. She was an excellent swimmer. "Oh Haruka.. I see that you are enjoying viewing the… surroundings?" she giggled a little.

"Michiru I always enjoy seeing you. But with this outfit I enjoy seeing you the most." She smiled devilishly.

Michiru was wearing a leather top and underwear, revealing her feminine figure. Haruka walked towards the other woman. She grabbed her by the waist and brought her face-to-face. They were inches away from each other.

Michiru then place her index figure on Haruka's lips not letting the inevitable happen. "Ah Haruka sometimes you seem that you don't have anything else on your mind." She giggled sexy again. " We need to find the piece. We will have time for this later" she finished.

Haruka nodded and placed an item on her lover's hand. "We have it now. The Priestess gave it for the life of the man. He must be the Player."

Raye was trying to change Minako's mind. "Minako… my Princess… you have to stop this madness. Please. You might get yourself killed!"

Minako was sometimes really stubborn and didn't listen to anyone, " No… I have to beat him. I have to restore my honor. He insulted me many times! He is unforgivable… I wonder how could you ever think in the first place that I would give my heart to such a… pathetic man!" Minako was looking at Raye with a death-glare.

" Minako. I saw what happened. I don't think that he did it to insult you. Maybe it happened on impulse but I don't think that what he had in his mind was to make you feel uncomfortable." Raye was trying to justify Yaten's behavior.

"No Raye this is it. From now on I don't want to hear anything else concerning this man. In a few minutes he will be history! Now if you may… please leave. I have to get prepared for my victory."

Raye nodded and left immediately.

Yaten was swerving his scimitar " _It brings back so many memories." _He was thinking while training his arms. _" I remember when I taught baka-Seiya how to use a sword. We were using fake swords made from wood and every time I tackled him he went on crying ,_ _making Taiki come and tell me off. And imagine that Taiki was one year younger than me. Hehe… it was fun. We ended-up fighting again with each other and when we returned in the palace we were all dirty and covered with bruises, our mother chasing us around with the maids to clean us. Of course I hated water. And I remember at that time I was a complete cry-baby. Arghhh I can't believe it I am going to say this but…": "_ I miss you guys. I hope you are luckier than me. But what am I saying? Of course they are. Seiya will be probably living in a harem and Taiki in a huge library…" He rolled his eyes.

The usually high-tempered man had a smile formed on his lips. Not a cocky or devilish but a smile of happiness at the memories of the past. He pulled himself together and whispered. " I wish I didn't have to do this, Minako." He then left his room placing his scimitar at its holster.

As Yaten was walking outside the castle, he met a familiar face . It was Minako with her priestess and advisor Raye and her guardians. He approached them making them to halt.

" Princess Minako I need to speak to you." he said.

"There is nothing to talk about. All our differences will be solved in our combat. Or do you want to tell me that you are afraid and will back off the fight?" Minako's face had lightened up thinking of this possibility and Yaten's embarrassment.

Of course the white-haired man was flustered but this time he wouldn't let his ego to stand in their way. "Princess Minako. Please… I have the right to talk with you." his tone was demanding and she didn't seem to have another choice.

They walked a few meters away for the others not to hear. "So what is it that you want?"

"Minako listen… I am truly sorry. I didn't want to insult you in any way." He didn't finish because the young woman interrupted him,

" Oh really you didn't ,did you? How fool do you think I am? No, wrong question. This is obvious. You insult me in front of my court and then kiss me!! Did you know that I have a fiancée? And what will he think if he finds out such incidents? And what do you think he will do to you?" She was starting to fire at him with rhetorical questions and he had to interrupt her.

"I didn't know that you were given to someone. Hey and you know what? If he finds out and thinks ill of you then he doesn't really care for you." _"what the hell am I saying??"_ Yaten's honesty was very bitter sometimes.

Minako had changed her expression. From exasperated she now had a sorrowful look.

" I know this isn't my business. Sorry for telling you this. I now realize that I must shut my mouth before I make things even worse if that is possible. Oh and as far as the kiss is concerned…." He wanted to spell it out but nothing came. He didn't even dare to think of it.

"Yes?" Minako asked anxiously.

" I…. I …. It was an accident. I am very sorry again. So now I will be off. I just didn't want this fight to be between us, but only regarding the domination of the Ring."

Yaten left almost running not letting Minako to say anything else. A phrase was stuck in his mind and replayed over and over. "_I meant it."_

Usagi was feeling finally free. The night wind blew her extremely long hair and she inhaled deeply with her eyes closed.

" I am finally free!" she smiled at these words.

Seiya turned his head to look at the face of the woman who had her arms around his waist for balance. " Is everything okay Princess?"

"Yes my lord. Domo arigato for setting me free . Where are we heading for?" Usagi asked.

" Well I don't really know. I guess somewhere far from palace. We don't want to be found first thing in the morning right?"

Usagi nodded and they continued ….flying. She found Prince Seiya a very good-hearted young man. However her thoughts were occupied by one and only person. "_My Mamo-chan. I wish you are close to me. I finally managed to escape. I will come and find you and we will never be apart again."_

After midnight they stopped in an oasis near a desert. Seiya cursed himself for not bringing any food since both of them were starving he could hear Usagi's stomach protest and headed towards a small lake wishing that the water was drinkable.

" Prince Seiya are we far away from Demando's palace? I don't want to be found. Shouldn't we travel further? Just to make sure that he doesn't find us." She finished looking a bit worried.

"We can't go any further. We have to get some rest. And please don't call me Prince Seiya. It is just Seiya for you, Odango!" Seiya felt that it was high time he started making small moves towards her. He showed her his famous smile.

"Hey… don't call me Odango! No one calls me Odango except for Mamo-chan". Usagi said in a bit angry voice.

"_Mamo-chan? Who is Mamo-chan? Damn it!! She has a boyfriend?"_ he was puzzled.

"Ah and who is this Mamo-chan? Your brother or something ?" Seiya asked as uninterested as possible but he couldn't hide his anticipation. His heart was jumping inside his chest.

"Brother? Ahahahah….." Usagi laughed making Seiya bewitched and wishing to surrender to her without any conditions. Then she took a serious pose and said: "Mamo-chan is my fiancée. He has promised his future with me. It was love at first sight." Usagi's eyes had brightened-up at the forming of these words but Seiya felt as if he had fallen down from Everest… an extremely painful collision with realization had hit him! She was already taken!

" _Damn. I can't believe this. How can I be soo unlucky? Okay I must keep my calmness. I will claim her till the very end!"_ He had decided it. He would do anything to win her heart.

" So tell me , where is this boyfriend of yours?" he asked again calmly and confident. his expression was the one like in ep. 176 when he asks her if she has a boyfriend

"Mamo-chan… is .. well Demando was chasing after him and he had to leave. He couldn't fight all of Demando's army all by himself." He face grew worried again.

It dawned on Seiya immediately. "_Is it possible that he has… abandoned her? The bastard. I will never forgive him if he hurts her. Hmm however, this might leave room for me." _"So you haven't heard from him all this time?" he needed to make sure that this Mamo-chan had left for good.

" Err…. No…" Usagi said her face a mask of desperation.

"Then, I have a chance." Seiya finished confidently. expr. exactly like ep 176

Usagi was confused but didn't ask. She didn't want to get any further with the discussion about Mamoru. "_Mamo-chan? Can you hear me? I want to see you soo much!!"_ she lied under a tree with Luna in her arms, a tear running down her cheek.

"WHAAAT? She is gone? When did this happen? How did she manage to escape?" Demando was breathless. He couldn't believe his ears. Early in the morning Esmeraude walked inside Usagi's chamber only to find an opened window and no signs of her.

"Esmeraude! You are so useless!" Demando had blushed from his irritation.

Esmeraude was feeling guilty for not taking a better watch of the girl. " My Sultan she can't have escaped so easily from such a height. She would be crushed."

Esmeraude didn't manage to finish her sentence when a guard arrived to inform him that Seiya was also missing.

" This brat must have helped her escape. Search the town and the desert. They can't have gone very far. The heat will make them look for a shelter." Demando ordered his lieutenants , Rubeus , Esmeraude and his brother , Saphirre.

"… and when you find them bring me the girl and kill the boy! He is useless to me!" Demando finished.

" Let all of you know that I, Valkyrie, Princess Minako of the North Kingdom fight over the protection of the Ring of the Nibelungs. This will be an ultimate death match. The winner takes it all!", Minako's words were harsh and steady.

"_What happened again? She was calmer earlier. I thought she wouldn't want to have a death combat with me. Damn! Our relationship is getting worse. But why should I care? That's right. I don't worry. I will just beat her and mercy her life. In this way we will be even."_ Yaten's thoughts were rushing through his mind.

The two gladiators reached the top of a high snow-covered mountain. The atmosphere was heavy and the cold weather made their bare parts numb. But it was tradition for every major man-to-man or in this case woman-to-man combat, to be held there. They would fight on a bridge over a high waterfall. The fall from such a height would be lethal .It was the most vicious river of the area. People thought that a person who can be the winner under so difficult circumstances, deserves to be considered as god-send guardian.

Minako was wearing her Valkyrie outfit with a short leather dress, the huge belt around her waist and the heavy plate armor covering her chest. Her tiny body looked as if it was going to crush under the weight of the armor.

Yaten's outfit was black with a matching black armor. He was looking very handsome.

"_They really fit together."_ Raye thought. "Venus, ancient godess of love sent Eros to aim at her with one of his arrows. This is the man of the premonition. He might also be the man of the Prophecy." She said under her breath. She was praying to the ancient gods to grant these two people with love. She was sure that Yaten had feelings for Minako even if he didn't admit it, but Minako was very stubborn to understand.

The two warriors took their positions. Minako drew her blade from her holster and Yaten did exactly the same with his scimitar. They bowed to each other as a sign of respect and the combat begun…

**...to be continued... **


	7. Chapter 6: Strange Emotions

Okay chapter 6 is up. Chapter 7 is almost finished. I just created 2 amv's about Seiya-Usagi. One with the song "Total eclipse of the heart" and the other will contain Seiya's poem and song "Ginga ich Mibun chigai na Kataomoi". I am still correcting them. I LOOVVEEEE THEM... i cried when i watched them in the end. When i publish them in YOU-TUBE i will write here the links, in case anyone wants to watch them.

I am expecting your Review since my motivation to write will keep going only if you review. I expect at least 3 reviews to publish chapter 7 or it will stay "buried" along with the other. grrrrr is that a threat or what? ;-p. Okay ...enjoy!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story. I do however own the plot.**

**Chapter 6: ****Strange Emotions**

Minako attacked the white-haired man but he avoided it and stretched his scimitar in a defensive position.

The princess swerved her blade again and managed to cut a piece of his clothe on his left arm. A scratch formed on the place and a few drops of blood started to run. The two fighters were giving 100 of themselves in this battle.

Minako was trying to prove her skills and avenge him and Yaten wanted to solve this misunderstanding as soon as possible. He didn't care for the Ring now. All he wanted ,was to be forgiven.

Yaten looked at his scratch, "Not bad my lady." He said. Minako pushed her blade towards him even harder. "The victory will be mine."

They were fighting each other more with the passion of lovers rather than enemies. Their blades crossed one more time and they came face-to- face.

"You are really beautiful my lady. But you are the most lethal woman I have ever known." Yaten paid her a compliment not exactly at the best time.

"This is not time for compliments. Fight me. Why don't you attack me?" Minako asked irritated.

Yaten didn't reply and Minako pulled back her sword. He face was a mask of anger seeking for salvation through revenge. She started to move her blade again towards him screaming "You don't fight me because I am a woman! I will show you what a woman can do!"

The gorgeous Valkyrie managed to knock down the young man. She brought her sword on his neck. He was breathing fast.

"See Prince Yaten? With only one move I beat you. I guess I am not so powerless as you think."

Minako was pushing her blade deeper on his neck. " Why do you want to kill me?" he managed to ask breathing heavily.

"_What? He dares to ask me why I want to kill him? He must be nuts. After everything he has done … He is so… handsome. Wait that's not what I am thinking . No no no. But he is so… dreamy."_ Without even realizing it she drew her face even closer to his. Their lips where ready to meet . They both wanted it.

"No… get away from me!" screamed Minako pushing Yaten's head down.

"What did I do this time?" he was rightfully wondering being literally stuck on the ground. He could hear the water drop like horses running.

Minako pushed herself away from him but one of her legs got stuck in the opening between the wooden steps. She managed to free her leg only to slip over the bridge.

Yaten grabbed her at the last minute. Her body was floating in the air as the water was running down with intensity. She was soaked wet and her hand was slipping.

"Yaten please don't leave me… please.." she cried at the man who was holding her as strong as possible.

"I will never let you go. Trust me."

"Yaten…. I am slipping..'' she cried again.

"Bring me your other hand. Minako you have got to trust me."

The woman nodded and managed to move her hand slowly towards his, fearing that even one move would make her other hand slip.

Yaten grabbed her immediately up, then carried her till they reached a steady ground. He placed her on the grass gently. They were both breathless from their little adventure.

"…. I think that this battle is over. It best be." Said Yaten coughing . For a moment he thought she was going to fall over.

"Yes it is." ,said Minako seriously. " You saved me Prince Yaten."

He was looking at her confused. " Well I didn't do anything really. I bet you would do the same even for me if I were in such a situation." He said modest

" I owe you my life. The Ring is rightfully yours. I am you humble servant my lord." Minako lowered her head and Yaten was simply dumbfounded.

* * *

It was late at night in Cherronesus. The sky was very clear and all of the stars looked as if they were parading in a dark- blue velvety street. Ami and Taiki hadn't spoken for the rest of the day. Taiki was still angry at the woman that had abandoned the piece at its fate so easily, whereas Ami felt guilty for having kept him in the dark for so long.

"_Had it been someone else". _She thought, "_he might have never followed me. But he did. He did without asking much. I should have made things clear earlier." _She was surrendered to her thoughts when the door cracked open.

" Good evening my kittens. Or should I say my love-birds?" Haruka's sardonic smile made the atmosphere even heavier.

"I brought you something to eat." She handed them over two plates with some sort of soup and bread.

" Tomorrow we will head to Algeria." Haruka turned and started walking towards the door.

"You will lead us to the Chess, Priestess."

A nano-second after Haruka finished her speaking Taiki interrupted, "Wait. How did you know that she had the 'piece'? How did you know that she is a Priestess in the first place." Taiki was full of questions but once again no reply came.

Haruka smiled softly " So you are indeed a very intelligent man. Like her. But I wouldn't expect anything else considering the Player." She left and closed the door.

"Wait… Damn!" Taiki was not the kind of man to curse. He was very often mad with his brothers but he rarely cursed. This time he had achieved the peek of his patience.

"Come on people", he said standing up and looking towards Ami. " What's wrong with you and codes? You always say half-words expecting the others to guess or what? I am not a psychic okay? Damn…" he cursed one more time.

Ami stood up and approached the door. The two of them were untied by Haruka some hours ago since she thought they wouldn't be capable of escaping.

"What are you doing?" Taiki asked impatiently.

" Be quiet. I am trying to find a way to break out." She finished whispering and looked at him decisively. "We can't allow them to reach the Chess. It is my duty to guard it." With these words Taiki nodded and realized that it would be much better if he tried co-operate with her.

* * *

"My lord we are ready to attack the palace as soon as possible." Jadeite spoke in a high tone to get Mamoru's attention.

" Hai. Your men will attack from the front ,while we hit at the flanks. Understood?" Mamoru was hardly waiting to eliminate Demando and hold Usagi in her arms. "_I want to see you baby. Hold you in my arms and kiss your lips. Damn, I miss you!"_

His thoughts were short. He couldn't surrender himself to memories of her , since one mistake could lead to his death. "if I die I will never see her again. I will come to you my love , but first I have to devote myself to killing him for what he did to you, for what he did to me, for what he did to… us!" Mamoru spoke under his breath, his eyes closed. His generals thought that he was praying. They were all silent.

The door burst open and two very elegant figures appeared. "Hello my lord. I am Prince Kunzite of Finland and this is my general , Zoicite . We came as soon as we heard that you are planning an attack against Sultan Demando. We are under your commands , my Prince." Kunzite and Zoicite bowed slightly.

"Kunzite I am glad you are here. We attack before dawn. Get some rest and get prepared for the battle." Kunzite nodded and together with Zoicite ,they departed.

After 4 hours had passed Mamoru had got both physically and psychologically ready to avenge Demando for what he had done to him. He wore his blue-black outfit and armor, a long cape swaying at the blowing wind he had Endymion's outfit. His placed his long sword on its holster at the left side of his belt and jumped on his horse.

" Prepare for Glory!" he shouted at his soldiers as he ran from one side to the other to encourage them.

"Today it might be your last day. But it will be your last day as free people fighting against tyranny. History will have your names written with golden letters. You might die but your spirit and actions will live for ever!" Hysterophemy is everything for fighters who simply march to death don't you think? ;-p

All of his soldiers and generals hailed his words and starting marching towards their fate. Death seemed to smile at them ironically ,being provoked by their lust for life.

* * *

"Good morning Odango!" Seiya shouted to wake up Usagi in a totally ungentleman-like tone.

"_Arrg… men will always be boys." _Thought Usagi as she opened her eyes and a huge yawn appeared on her lips. All of a sudden both of their stomachs started to protest in unison. They looked at each other blushed by their bodies' violent reaction and then they started to laugh.

"I guess this means we have to get something to eat." Seiya started caressing his belly to make it stop roaring.

"Yes we really need to eat something. I haven't eaten anything for almost 2 days." Usagi finished starting to curl her hair up in two odangos.

" What? Two days? Jeez… If I don't eat anything every 3 hours I feel that I am going to die. How could you do that?" asked Seiya honestly. He was a food-lover. He was actually everything that consisted of the word "lover" as the second part of the sentence! ;-p

"Well I guess I was so sad and I hated when Demando brought me trays of food. I hated to touch anything he touched. He killed my mother and took away my one and only love. My… Mamo-chan…" Usagi's face was clouded again.

Seiya felt a punch on his stomach and a pierce through his heart , when he heard Usagi's words regarding Mamoru. He felt that whatever he did, he would always come second. "_It is too soon. I have to give her time. She will have all the time she needs. I am here for you…my Odango."_ It was first time that he ever called her "his" even in his thoughts. His affection towards her was growing. So was his desperation. But he wouldn't give up.

"I am sorry at your losses '_my'_ Odango." Again he didn't spell out the word but he was feeling it.

"It's okay. Sorry to tire you up with my bubbling." She laughed awkwardly trying to change the subject.

"You don't tire me." He felt it was too soon but he had to do it. He kneeled close to her and placed her hands in his. He started to close the space between them.

Usagi blushed not understanding what was going on._ "Is he trying to kiss me? No this can't be . Mamo-chan where are you? I am so scared. I don't want to be kissed by anyone else. Only you ."_

Seiya spoke in a soft voice "Princess Usagi I will protect you and make sure no harm comes to you." He finished his words then bent slowly and placed a small kiss on her hand.

With re-newed hopes he stood up and smiled at the sight of the embarrassed Usagi .

" So Odango should we eat something before our stomachs start kicking again?"

Usagi confused by his previous serious and flirtacious behavior was looking at him in question "_Who are you really Prince Seiya? An intriguing, promiscuous man or an innocent, immature boy ? Should I be afraid of you or delighted that lady Luck brought you to me ,to set me free? Only time will tell." _

"Oi….. Ano? Odango? Hello? Are you with me?" Seiya was waving his hand in front of her eyes.

"What? Why should I be with you?" she asked insulted.

Seiya couldn't tell what she was thinking but it was probably something important, to be focused so much to . " I asked you , should we eat something before we leave? I can see some fruit on these trees. It's good that we found an oasis in this vast desert." Seiya was looking towards the miles and miles of sand ahead of them. They were lucky that they were traveling by… carpet! ;-p and not on foot.

"Ohh hai !" Usagi finished putting aside for now her disturbing thoughts.

* * *

"I can't believe this is happening to me!" complained Yaten lying on his bed. His hands covered his face. "First she hates me and wants to kill me , then she wants to be my servant? What the hell is wrong with this woman?" The normally bossy man was at least puzzled by Minako's decision.

He untied and disheveled his hair. "This woman will drive me nuts for certain." He started taking off his trousers revealing white tights for under panties.

There was a knock on the door and before he had any time to ask who it was or just hide his nakedness it burst open.

"My lord…." Minako walked in only to find Yaten half-naked with loose hair, in underwear and without wearing anything on top. "_Oh my… he is indeed a handsome man. Good-shaped, muscular shoulders . Stomach well- trained and this hair . This silky hair hugging his shoulders…. Ahh…he is such a …"_

"… HUNK!!" she cried closing her mouth at the spitting of this word.

"Excuse me?" asked Yaten his one eye-brow raised.

"Amm …err,.. nothing." Minako had blushed a crimson red. " I wanted to inform you that I have organized a ball for tomorrow night. A formal ceremony to pay tribute to your courage and handle over the Ring to you, my lord ." Minako finished more relaxed than before.

"Hey listen. First don't call me 'my lord'. It makes me sound much cockier than I really am."

Minako laughed at his auto-sarcasm "_He Can be fun when he wants."_she thought.

"And secondly I told you, I don't want the Ring. You can have it. It belongs to you. If you haven't tripped, you would have beaten me. So there . It is yours." Yaten finished trying to look as serious and logical as possible, a man wearing tights for underwear could be.

" My lo… I meant Prince Yaten. This Ring chooses its owner. And it chose you." Minako left the room in silence, but inside her heart there was no such a thing.

"What is this strange feeling? I… I can't understand what is happening to me. Maybe I am tired by all the events. I should probably take some sleep." She finished thinking the most logical. Her mind could not yet solve the mysteries of the heart.

"I must have made quite an impression on her wearing nearly nothing. Baka Yaten !! No , baka is not enough to describe my stupidity. Crowned Baka or Pioneer Baka !! These should do better. Anyway did she call me a hunk or what? Naa… I guess I just hear things…That's it! I am losing it! There is no other explanation." Yaten decided that it was best for him to sleep for the time being and he covered himself with his blankets , surrendering to sleep.

Next morning , Yaten found the palace in an uproar. People were running from one side of the palace to the other to make sure that everything was decorated for the upcoming ceremony. He stood at a door looking vividly at Minako who seemed to give instructions for the decorations.

A few moments later the royal trumpets were heard. "_Probably some kind of royalty has arrived for the ball."_ Yaten's thoughts were immediately interrupted at the sight of one man who had also white, however short, hair and blue-green eyes. He was at least a year or two younger than Yaten , but for a reason he made him feel awkward and hostile.

The man was wearing a white outfit with a long white cape.He was significantly tall. He kneeled in front of Minako who looked both puzzled and intrigued at the sight of the mysterious but very handsome young man.

" My Princess, My lady Minako, I am Prince Kunzite's lieutenant. He sends you his greetings." Said the man, then stood up and kissed her hand.

" I am charmed my lady. My name is Adonis, but friends call me Ace. I already consider you my friend so you can call me as you wish." He gave her a charming smile. Their eyes met.

Minako blushed. She was close with 'the' most handsome man who had kissed her hand and told her that he considered her his friend up until now. She pulled herself together as much as she could and said " I am Valkyrie, Princess Minako. For you, I am just Minako." She finished in a seducing tone.

Love signals were sent from each other to each other. Yaten was caught in the crossfire. "What the hell is going on?" he screamed making the two of them blush slightly but never leaving each other's eyes.

"_Great… just great… Minako has a new love interest and I am standing here like a jackass… Damn you Minako… Arrggg I am gonna kill him." _Yaten had both of his eye-brows shrinked together and he sent death-glares to the other man who didn't seem to even notice.

"That's it. Say your prayers pretty boy." Yaten started heading towards an unsuspicious Ace when a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Prince Yaten this is not wise of you to do." Raye had appeared just in time to make sure that Yaten hadn't gone on killing people.

"What do you want?" he asked her irritated, "You are keeping me from the pleasure of giving him slow and unbearable pain."

"Prince… you won't win her heart like this. Love issues are delicate matters. You need to be careful." She finished speaking in a very low voice so none could overhear what they were saying.

" What do you have in mind?" asked Yaten realizing that any help would be happily accepted to plan the down-fall of the new threat called "Ace"!

* * *

As Yaten was planning Ace's defeat, Taiki and Ami found a way out of their 'prison'. They managed to open the door and knock down the guards.

**Flashback**

" _Taiki when I say 3 we will burst open and knock down the guards ok?" said the blue-haired woman._

" _..Wait. I don't really think I can hurt a woman. I am sorry I can't do that." Taiki said honestly. His manners would never allow such a behavior._

" _Can't you really forget about your manners for a while , Prince? This is emergency." Ami was starting to get irritated by his character._

"_I am really sorry. I just can't." Taiki felt useless sometimes but he wasn't really the violent type._

_Ami burst the door open and knocked down the two guards by herself. Taiki was starring at the woman dumbfounded, perplexed about the cards she hid inside her sleeve. _

"_A priestess and a warrior?" he managed to ask in his slight cynic tone, "I admire you Lady Ami." He finished looking at her sideways._

"_We don't have time for little chatter now. We need to get going." Ami spoke breathless from the struggle of the battle. Taiki nodded and together, they left the camp of the Amazons._

**End of Flashback**

The two escapees managed to steal two horses from a stable and started riding towards Algeria.

" We really need to get there as soon as possible." Ami spoke in a very decisive tone.

She was so decisive that made Taiki even more impressed. " My lady" , he said making Ami to turn and look in his eyes,

" What I said before … I meant it. I am really impressed by your skills." He finished paying the compliment and a small, rare smile formed on his lips. His violet eyes looked extremely beautiful at the sunrise.

Ami's serious face loosened up and she gave him a smile as well. "Well my Prince. Since you weren't…. available for a fight someone had to do it."

"I am really sorry." The serious pose returned to his face and body.

Taiki was a very complicated man. When he loosened up he could be very easy-going and sometimes even flirtacious. Not as much as his brother , Seiya who considered himself the 'Love-doctor', but he expressed himself more than Yaten , who was never satisfied with anything or anyone. However, when Taiki felt uncomfortable…. Well… Snobbish, Cynical and Proud were only a few words to describe his strange character at those times.

"It's okay." Ami gave him another of her smiles realizing that he might have felt embarrassed by her words. "I didn't bring you with me to be my guard. I am capable of handling a battle. Your role is much more serious." She finished leaving a sigh of relief at his slightly loosened expression.

"How did Haruka know who we are?" Taiki was trying again to connect all the possible and logical parts of the events. Things seemed to be really complicated.

" I have no idea … Taiki." Ami admitted. " It seems to me that many people are searching for the Chess. Too many to be honest." Her voice was starting to become alerting. " If we don't manage to get it first, I don't want to think what may happen."

" My lady, Ami" Taiki was piercing her eyes with his, "We will get there first don't worry." His surprisingly optimistic comment gave courage to Ami.

"I hope so. It is my duty to keep it buried , after all." Said the priestess.

" Ami , you said before that the Chess contains a formula that can be used either for Good or Evil" his anxiety was ready to burst, " What is this formula? What can it do?"

The megaton bomb had 'exploded'. Ami was afraid that he would make this question sooner or later and she would have to disappoint him once more.

" I don't know to be honest. The legend doesn't say many things about the secret formula. And my ancestors never spoke of the Chess. Can you imagine what would people do if they found out that there was someone who could show them the way to the Chess?"

"I understand." Said Taiki firmly . She was right. It was a very lethal secret. Only the tales that surrounded it made it look like a gift or a curse. He couldn't however imagine its real power. No human mind could conceive it .

* * *

"DAAAMN!!" yelled an angry Haruka when she found out that the prisoners had escaped. " This stupid woman. She doesn't know what she is doing! She will unleash Its power. Damn!!" The short-haired woman was kicking every obstacle in her way.

"Ruka. What happened?" asked a gorgeous Michiru wearing her amazon outfit.

" Can't you see? Isn't it obvious? They escaped!" said Haruka showing her the destroyed door.

"Oh Ruka you really need to work this little problem with your nerves." Michiru giggled provokingly.

"What do you mean?" Haruka asked confused.

"I had planned this escape. That's why I told you to untie them. I unleashed Phobos and Deimos , are faithful ravens. They will follow them and guide us. The Priestess will lead the way to the Chess for us!" Michiru giggled again happily.

Haruka's face had brightened- up. "Really Michi, I don't know what I would do without you." She grabbed the smaller woman in a hug and kissed her lips.

* * *

Mamoru's army was a few miles away from Petra. He and his generals had left the rest of the army earlier, heading towards the palace. They disguised themselves as merchants and they easily got access to the city.

" My lord the Palace is near. What do you want us to do?" asked Kunzite seriously.

" I need you to make a distraction. You should keep his guards busy as I approach him. This battle will be between us." Mamoru finished.

They all changed in their outfits apart from Mamoru who was dressed as the "Moonlight Knight"! The famous hero who fought for justice and freedom and inspired people in throughout the world.

"This is how I met Her in the beginning. This is how she will meet me again!" Mamory placed his holster with his knives and blade and grabbed a long rope.

"Let's go" he ordered his generals.

After a few hours Mamoru's army had reached in Petra and the battle had spread throughout the whole city.

Demando was sitting calmly at his throne absorbed in his thoughts and took a sip of his red wine.

Suddenly the window was broken and a man with white, Arabian outfit jumped from his rope and immediately rose his heavy blade. He approached Demando slowly waiting for him to attack but nothing happened.

"I was waiting for you to show-up Mamoru." He smiled sardonically. "But she wasn't."

Mamoru was puzzled. He brought the blade next to his throat and pushed it.

"You see… she left with another man…" Demando finished...

**Stay tuned... ;-p**

**Writer's corner :** Okay my story contains actually three stories. I don't mean Seiya, Yaten ,Taiki, but actually the backround. Seiya has the carpet from "A THOUSAND ONE NIGHTS Arabian nights ", Yaten has the Ring from Wagner's "The Ring of the Nibelungs" and Taiki has the chess from "The Eight". I just loved these three stories and i imagined the outcome would be superb if you join them parallel. Also i am trying to make everyone's character as realistic as possible. I try to consider the characters both in Anime and Manga. Of course i have given them my personal 'touch'. That's it for today... Kisses!! cya


	8. Chapter 7 Fight in the name of Love!

Chapter 7 is up and burning!! it is actually twice a size as the others!! i am having difficulties in writing chapter 8. I need my muse to come and find me!! ;-p Plus i have still little time due to the semester exams. Let's hope that by the beginning of next week it will be ready. I can't upload my clips in You-tube... darn!! i have to change the files and i don't know how... anyway i hope to find out soon. Thanks fro your reviews!! The yare really supporting!! Keep on reviewing!! ;-p

ENJOY!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. **

Title inspired by U2's "In the name of Love".

**Chapter 7: Fight In the name of Love!**

**Flashback**

_ The Moonlight knight was a legendary warrior at this time. He was the seeker of Justice and the protector of the poor. His achievements were known through out the whole known world. People laid their hopes on him and he tried his best to meet up everyone's expectations. Mamoru was actually the crowned Prince of Babylon the most powerful kingdo at the time,but his thirst for justice and freedom made him the people's fighter. Mamoru was against his father's policy and disguised himself to fight against his army. His skills were almost super-human and made people spread rumors about him being a semi-god. _

_One day, his father, King Wise-man organized a royal ball in order to choose a proper bride for his son. Mamoru was totally against this method and believed that he alone would be able to find the woman he would love. He disguised himself one more time as the 'Moonlight Knight' and ran where there was trouble caused by his father's army. It was then that he saw the most beautiful creature he had ever seen his whole life._

"_Ohh…my…. she must be some kind of a fairy… no she must be an Angel.", Mamoru thought when he witnessed a fragile female figure sitting on the ground by a lake, her legs and half of her dress were soaked from the water. The breath-taking beauty was sobbing with her hands covering her eyes._

_The moonlight knight walked towards her. She was upset when she discovered his presence there and immediately wiped the tears from her eyes. Midnight-blue with light-blue eyes met. It was a moment of silence. The wind was blowing only a little, enough to make her hair twirl as if it was dancing. She had two strange Pigtails, but this hairstyle made her look even sweeter. She couldn't have been more than 16._

"_My lady, why would an Angel like you cry? What happened to you?" Mamoru asked worried at the sight of the sad girl. _

_She hesitated to speak but she immediately regained her calmness. "They want me to marry your Prince, sir. I don't even know him." She was ready to start crying again but got surprised by the man's reaction._

_Mamoru's eyes had brightened up. He was starring at her ,no doubt, but there was something more than that. "My lady . I assure you the Prince is a calm man who fights only for justice. He will surrender to your love without any conditions."_

_Usagi didn't have the chance to ask how he knew all those things concerning the Prince, as the man vanished in thin air leaving only a white rose behind. She got it to her hands and smelled it. 'Who was that mysterious man?' she asked herself puzzled._

_The same night the ball was held. Usagi had an unexpected calmness and she wore her royal white dress with golden details. Her hair was in pigtails again because it were too long to be left loose,however this time it was wavy. She walked down the stairs with her mother, Queen Nehelenia who never wanted to be far from her beloved child. _

_ A few moments later, from the other side of the stairs a man started to walk down. He was wearing a midnight-blue outfit with a cape Neo-King Endymion's outfit and a white mask, covering his eyes. The place was full of young princesses waiting to see him wishing that perhaps one of them would become his wife, however his eyes were fixed on her. He approached her quietly. _

" _My lady would you owner me with this dance?" He asked her and stretched his hand towards her. _

_She gave him her hand , her mind surrendered to his beauty. She__ felt that she had met him before. But this was impossible._

_The guards of the palace had told her that__ earlier she had run into Moonlight Knight , a thief who caused trouble to the army. They also mentioned that she was like to be unharmed. _

_The music begun__ in the slow rhythm of 'Nights in white satin' and they started to dance. His smile made her heart jump and her warm touch and look made his heart punch inside his chest. It was love at first sight. _

_He moved closer to her "My lady, there is something I need to tell you." His voice was low and seducing. _

_Usagi realized that she had heard this voice somewhere. She nodded her head and when the song finished they both walked in the balcony._

_The full moon was an additional light. Mamoru moved just inches away from her figure. She was breathing heavily. A small blush had formed on her velvet cheeks. His hand reached her waist and started caressing her hair. Her eyes had brightened-up like two small stars. _

"_Prince Mamoru. I didn't know you were so warm and gentle. I was afraid for this meeting." She said in a guilty tone, "but now I am glad I was invited." A small smile formed on her lips and blew his mind. He was seduced by the small maiden. Her purity had made him surrender unconditionally. He would tear his heart for her._

"_My … Usagi, there is something I must tell you." he withdrew his hand from her waist. She was surprised by his strange reaction but the surprise greweven more when she saw that he reached his mask with his hand._

"_I need to tell you who I really am." He said and his fingers removed his mask " I am the Moonlight Knight. The fighter of justice . I was the man at the lake. I am sorry I didn't tell you earlier." His eyes were worried and anxious. He only wished that she would forgive him and not hate him for who he was._

_Usagi was surprised but not as much as he had expected. "Deep inside me I always knew that you were this man. I wished he was you." she finished._

_Mamoru's heart was ready to explode from happiness. He bent down above her body making her also to bent and touched her lips with his. The kiss made her feel paralyzed and she __quickly allowed him to deepen their kiss. He moved his silky tongue in her mouth and touched hers. This moment, they felt that they were one. _

_After a few moments' kiss Mamoru slowly moved his face away to be able to focus on her eyes. _

"_Ai shiteru Usa-ko." He said passionately._

_A tear of happiness started running down her cheek and she replied whole-heartedly. "Ai shiteru Mamo-chan!"_

_Mamoru escorted Usagi and Queen Nehelenia back to Algeria. During his stay, Sultan Demando assassinated Mamoru's father and made Babylon one of his eparchies. He soon found out the real identity of Moonlight Knight who had been causing trouble to his army and he vowed to take him down…_

**End of Flashback.**

"No this can't be true". Mamoru cried breathlessly.

Demando laughed devilishly, "Oh but it is Prince Mamoru. Her love for you has died!!" He laughed again louder.

Mamoru felt his knees getting heavy. His sword fell onto the ground making a metallic sound as he fell on his knees. "NOOO…. USA-KOOO!!" he shouted from the depths of his heart!

* * *

Usagi woke up in sweat. "Mamo-chaaaan!!" she cried. She thought she had heard his voice.

Seiya woke up also, from the noise she made. "What's wrong Odango? What happened?" he asked concerned.

"I don't know. I thought I heard… no I just saw a nightmare and I…. Mamo-chan where are you?" she had started to cry. Seiya immediately sat next to her and took her in his arms.

" Sh sh sh everything is going to be allright Odango… sh don't cry." His sorrow for her made him overlook the sharp pain in his chest at the hearing of the word 'Mamo-chan'.

She stopped sobbing after a while. "Arigato Seiya. You are a real friend."

Her words made his heart jump up and down on his chest. '_She says I am her friend. That's good. We are starting to make progress here. hehe'_ He wanted to grab her in his arms again and never let her leave. However he abandoned this thought. '_ I have to make small moves. One move at a time if I want to win her heart . First I will give her time to forget this Mamoru jackass who has obviously left her and then I will mend her heart with my love!'_

* * *

While Seiya was getting more and more close to Usagi , Yaten's luck seemed to have abandoned him. He woke up with nerves as usually ready to kick any obstacle on his path. As if it was Friday the 13th the first person he met when he left his room was no other than Ace.

"Good morning Prince Yaten." Ace bowed just a bit as a sign of respect.

"Good morning '_dead man'_ …amm Ace." he was hissing ,his teeth ready to break from the pressure, his fists red and wanting to attack the other man.

"I am going to have breakfast with Princess Minako in the back garden. Would you like to join us?" said a happy Ace without realizing that the other man had steam coming out of his ears.

Yaten was either ready to kill him or have a stroke , for his blood pressure on his head made him feel dizzy. " O-h y-es, why n-ot." The words hardly came out from his mouth. "_What did I just say? Yes? Oh lovely Pioneer Baka Yaten. Now you will see the two love-birds making out… but wait!! Minako is a lady. And this ass would never make a move in front of me. THAT'S IT!!" _Yaten's anger turned to pure devilish happiness!! He rubbed his hands together , a devilish grin on his face. " I will be your shadow Ace! Haha"

Minako was wearing an elegant yellow-orange dress and a matching ribbon on her hair. She was chatting with Raye when two white-haired men appeared.

" Ace! Good morning!!" she smiled and her eyes brightened- up at his appearance.

"Good morning Minako." Said Ace and placed a small kiss on her hand. Their eyes met for the hundredth time.

Yaten was feeling unwelcome but he wasn't going to back down so easily. "AHEM!" he coughed fakingly.

Minako then realized that he was standing there, typical epic Yaten pose with the crossed hands and the eye-brow raised expecting to be called.

"Ohh Good Morning Prince Yaten." She said and blushed at the realization that she had completely forgotten his presence.

" I am glad you noticed me Minako. Good morning to you too. And you Raye." He sat next to Ace on a couch. Minako was sitting at the other side with Raye.

The black-haired woman was sending messages with her eyes to Yaten. '_Be careful. Don't do anything stupid.' _But it was too late.

Ace took Minako's hand on his hands and was ready to kiss it when Yaten's hand accidentally slapped his face.

"W-ha?" Ace turned upset to Yaten who pretended that nothing was wrong looking nowhere in particular, probably at space with a neutral expression on his face. '_AHAHA the damn heart-chaser didn't see it coming!! If he lays a hand on her again I will cut it off!" _he was ready to start whistling just to make himself looking even more 'innocent' when Minako grabbed his hand and dragged him some meters away.

"What was that? What's got into you?" she asked angrily.

"I don't understand what you are talking about." He said as innocent as possible.

"Are you kidding me? You slapped Ace. Why did you do that?"

"I don't know. It was… spontaneous. Yeah that's right. It was a reaction on impulse provoked by his stupidity." Said Yaten ready to burst in laugh while he saw Ace's face reddened in the place he had slapped him. "Oh you have to look at this! He has my hand-print on his face. Hahaaha Baka Ace !"

Minako was ready to explode "His stupidity? Baka Ace? Are you kidding me? He is two years younger than you and he acts like a man. You are SOO immature. And to imagine I thought I owned you my life. To you!! The cocky, pampered Prince who only knows how to grumble". Minako burst in angry words that had an impact on Yaten.

His face clouded and he suddenly found the grass very interesting and focused his eyes on it. Minako continued 'firing' at him.

"You have been acting strangely since Ace arrived. What is wrong? Do you mind so much that I postponed the ball for a couple of days? I just couldn't decorate the whole Palace and organize everything in one day and I wanted everything to be perfect." She couldn't imagine that he was so upset about this ceremony but this had to be it. If this wasn't the case then what else could it be?

"No. Minako it's okay. I really don't mind about the ball. I just… I was just exasperated when I saw this insolent guy touching you so shamelessly." He was starting to get angry again. This time with her who didn't understand how he felt . "You know what? I am not sorry for treating him like that. I wish I had punched him. He doesn't deserve your attention." He finished in an honest but hurtful tone.

At the hearing of these words Minako left furious ready to cry. Yaten froze. "_Minako… you are too good for him. He doesn't deserve you. I am the one who l…." _he couldn't finish his thoughts because a very distressful image occupied his eyes.

Minako was crying upset and Ace held her in his arms trying to encourage her to stop sobbing. He then kissed her forehead warmly.

"I lose…" admitted painfully Yaten and started running to nowhere a tear running down his usually proud face.

* * *

"_We have been traveling for two days since we escaped the Amazons' camp. We have now stopped at a city called "Borj Mesaouda" just a little further from the borders between Libya and Algeria. We need almost one whole week to reach Algiers. I am starting to get along with the Priestess, with Ami. It is the first time I have this strange feeling, that I can't explain. It makes me want to be closer to her. I feel the need to protect her and I feel guilty for not helping her defeat the amazons. I just… I don't know. I guess I can't forget about this kiss. Yeah… This kiss… It was my first kiss. I have never imagined that something so simple as the connection of lips could create such a wonderful sensation and emotion._

_This is not I. I hate her for what she has done to me. I am starting to get confused by my whole existence. Why would anyone choose me to guard the most lethal secret that goes beyond time? They should have chosen someone else. Not me. Definitely not . Yaten would be a better choice. He might act self-centered but he is responsible when other people are concerned. I have some reservations for Seiya. He acts immediately on his feelings and he…No… He should have been in my place. He is good-hearted and compassionate. I wish him and Yaten all the luck. I am afraid I might never see them again. I know Yaten will be fine just by himself, but Seiya is just a kid with a wild heart. I don't want him to get hurt. I remember when we were young I always protected Seiya from Yaten's wrath. They didn't always fight. But even when they did, it just showed their great connection. _

………………_.._

_We are sitting in a traveler's in__n. Ami is sitting just on the opposite side, examining some maps. She is the most interesting person I have ever met. She is compassionate and strong at the same time. Wise and childish . Smart and… gorgeous . Her beauty is almost devine. She makes me want to reach beyond the logic of my mind . She makes my heart pound when she looks at me. My heart wants to take over my mind and my body. I can't let this happen. I feel that I need to get away from her. I need to keep a distance. What have you done to me? To my existence? Ami….."_

" Taiki is everything all right?" asked Ami concerned. The young man had been writing his journal but now his expression was alerting. He had shrinked his eyebrows and gritted his teeth.

He immediately closed the book he was writing in and turned to look at the blue-haired woman , his face an emotionless mask. "Yes everything is relatively fine."

"That's good. You seemed to be distressed and I thought…" Ami was trying to figure out what had happened but he didn't help her.

"…I don't want to talk about it. I will be outside if you need me." With this words he stood up and hurried outside leaving Ami in question. "_What is wrong with him? He is such a puzzled man…" _

Taiki inhaled the fresh air ,which quickly spreaded through-out his whole body and cleared his mind. He was starting to breath calmly again. "I am sorry Ami. I wish I could tell you how I feel." He whispered with his eyes closed.

The brunette tall man had just regained his self-discipline when Ami rushed to his side.

"Taiki! We must leave now!" she cried worried.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I think we are being followed." She finished and pointed with her index finger over their heads. Two black ravens were swirling around them in the sky just like predators do to their victims.

"I see." Taiki complied and they immediately jumped on their horses , changing their original root.

* * *

Seiya and Usagi had been traveling by carpet for some hours. They had decided that it was best to travel during late hours when the sun had set and they didn't have the fear of getting a sunburn. Both of them were holding tightly onto the thread bared old carpet.

"Oi Odango! How are you doing there?" Seiya asked Usagi who grabed his waist with one hand and the carpet with the other.

"I am fine. The wind just makes me breathless!" she yelled to be heard.

The wind was powering up and now howling. Seiya turned his head only to notice that some sort of sandstorm was after them. It was higher than 10 feet tall and it was getting bigger and faster every minute.

"Shit!! Odango!! Hold on tightly. A sandstorm is after us. We need to go faster." He was literally screaming to be heard, as Usagi was shouting from fear.

"Noo.. are we going to die?" she had started to shake.

Seiya turned his head to look at her sideways. "I am not letting any harm come to you, my, Odango…"

It was really positive that the carpet had something like artificial intelligence, cause if it waited to be monitored by Seiya, they would have crushed. The carpet swerved violently to avoid the storm that was changing direction every moment ,due to the constant change of the wind.

The two of them where in a shocking condition but their adrenaline had reached its zenith . Seiya was almost enjoying this sense of lethal danger ,whereas Usagi was clinging on him even more. This made him even happier , although they were under this condition.

"Seiya!! The storm… it is approaching us. It is very fast!" Usagi was screaming for Seiya to hear.

"Ohh holy shit!!" he cursed seeing that the storm was almost 'touching' the end of the carpet. "Carp go as fast as possible or we will meet each other probably in hell again." The carpet understood its orders and reached a 'formula 1' speed. Seiya's hair got disheveled almost hitting Usagi on her face, while hers was floating back. She tried to grab Seiya's shirt and her bag, for inside was Luna her head tickling Usagi's hand.

The carpet maneuvered again left and right but didn't manage to escape the sandstorm. The collision was inevitable. The storm started to drag the carpet inside its center and it was then that Usagi lost her grip on Seiya and went floating to the cyclone's centre.

"SEIY..AAA………" she screamed stretching her hand in a desperate attempt to get a hold on him.

"NOO….ODANGO!!" Seiya screamed and without having a second thought he too jumped inside the storm.

Usagi seemed to have lost her senses, her eyes closed, her body dancing to the 'rhythm' of the wind.

"_Where am I? I am in my home ,__ back to Algeria. Oh my gosh…Is this Mother?_" she was hallucinating.

"_Mother?" she said._

"_Yes it is I Usagi. I missed you my child so much…." The woman opened her arms and Usagi hugged her tightly._

"_Oh mother I thought I would never see you again." She cried happily for seeing her again._

"_Usagi. I have to go back. I came here to tell you that you need to trust yourself. And your friends . My child this belongs to you." Queen Nehelenia, placed a star locket on her daughter's hand._

_Usagi opened it and a sweet, nostalgic music filled the room. "Mother… I feel that I have heard this music before. Somewhere, in the distant past…" muttered Usagi her eyes fixed on the locket._

"_Usagi… My time here is over. Take care my child!! I will protect you. There are people around you that love you. Trust them." Nehelenia's form started to vanish and Usagi desperately tried to touch her for the last time._

"_Mother? MOO-THER!!" she cried hard at the disappearance of her mother, her last words were curved inside her mind "Believe… my child!"_

"_I am all alone…" Usagi was sobbing with the locket tightly in her arms. _

"_Usa-ko!" a familiar voice was heard . She turned her head and saw Mamoru-s figure _in Endymion's outfit.

"_Mamo-chan!!" she ran to his arms!! He caught her and started to swirl her around. They were both laughing. She opened the star locket and they now both felt nostalgic, fade memories of the past._

"_Usa-ko ai….. _shiteru" _Usagi looked Mamoru's face at it turned to Seiya's face. She was dumbfounded._

"Usagi!! Odango!! Please wake… you need to wake up." Seiya was trying to wake her up. The sandstorm had passed. Luckily the carpet managed to drag both of them outside of the storm's centre and they landed a few meters away safe and sound.

Usagi opened her big light-blue eyes looking tired. "Seiya!" she exclaimed.

He was standing above her, his hair falling down his chest reaching his thighs. Usagi then realized how handsome he was. And she blushed.

Seiya blushed too starring at her. They were inches away from each other . Two blushed people in a very awkward situation and… position. Seiya was starting to move extremely slowly towards her face and Usagi's heart pounded fast.

Just a moment before he leaned to give her the longing kiss, he realized that she had a frightened expression on her face. "Odango I…. _I don't want to scare you. It will happen when you decide it."_ he muttered only the first two words, leaving the others to his mind, smiled childishly and moved away from her. Luna got out of the bag and licked Usagi on her face. She caressed her cat and then realized that on the inside of her palm there was a print of the star locket. She inspected it. It looked as if someone had closed her hand with the locket inside and squeezed it. The locket was nowhere to be found, however the print was true and that meant that the dream was also true.

Seiya starred at her smiling, "_Yeah, you will choose when it happens…. My love!"_

* * *

Yaten had spent most of the day lying in his bed. He was an emotional wreck. He hadn't eaten anything and even if he didn't want to admit it, his eyes were red from crying.

"Why? Why did she choose him over me? She didn't even give me a chance to prove her my feelings." He had been asking the same thing over and over again.

"I was so pathetic to fall for that woman. I should have never cared for her. From now on she is dead for me. Love does not exist for me." There are several methods to overcome rejection and denial is one of them. He denied to ever care for her again.

The white-haired man stood up and brushed the tears from his eyes away. He let his silky white hair loose and walked outside his room. He was not in a mood to talk with anyone and he tried to avoid Raye , who was walking towards his chamber.

"Prince Yaten. What is wrong? Why did you slap Ace? Do you know what you did? You made Minako hate you. You need to apologize." Raye had grabbed his hands while Yaten was trying to get away.

"Yaten, may I call you so firstly?" An anime teardrop formed on Yaten's head but he wasn't in the mood to criticize her stupid comment.

"Of course Raye . Listen you are wasting your time with me. Minako means nothing to me. He can have her." Yaten wanted to admit his defeat but his wounded male pride would not let him. His last words were in a very low and serious tone.

He turned his body to leave but Raye grabbed his hand again. "Yaten ! You are such a coward! You gave up on her so easily?" she asked him trying to anger him and give him motivation to prove his courage.

Yaten , however didn't buy it. " She was never mine to give her up. I just realized that I never had any true feelings for her."

Raye cut him off. "You can't say that. I have seen the way you stare at her, with longing. And the way you kissed her, was passionate with love."

Now it was Yaten's time to interrupt her. " I was confused. I was excited by my adventure and I let my emotions rush. I am sorry if you figured out that something serious was going on. Because it is not so."

Raye looked at him upset, "Are you serious?" , she asked.

Yaten walked away then halted for a second and turned his head just to announce her, "I am leaving after the ball. There is nothing keeping me here." He then rushed his way.

Raye rolled her eyes and muttered as if she was cursing, "Damn pampered boy. One difficulty and you give up. Argghhhh…I have to do everything by myself again. Why should love be so complicated?"

Minako was strolling in the gardens with Ace. He held her hand and she halted.

"My Princess there is something I need to tell you." He looked at her eyes. He was absorbed by the warmth they were emitting. He forgot everything he had to say and started bending slightly.

Minako blushed only a little , because she wanted this kiss. "_It will be my first kiss. No my second kiss thanks to baka Yaten. Anyway This will my original kiss." _She immediately abandoned thinking and surrendered her mind to the likes of her heart.

Ace placed his one arm around her shoulder, pushing her towards him. He then lowered his head significantly ,since he was much taller than her and Yaten.

His lips touched hers. It was a nice feeling. He immediately moved his tongue towards her mouth , making it to gasp. His tongue touched hers and it seemed as if the two tongues were dancing together. It was a sweet kiss.

Yaten was so unlucky that he was walking this way and bumped into the kissing couple. He gasped…. "I AM GONNA KILL HIM!!" he screamed making the couple to break their kiss.

Minako blushed deeply at his sight "_Oh no Yaten is here? What will he think of me? That I have no morals?_" she was worried about her integrity.

Ace was flustered this time and walked towards Yaten furious.

"What's the problem pal? Can't someone have a private life?"

They were only a few meters away from each other ,Ace literally looking down to Yaten who was far shorter.

Yaten ignored the fact that his head reached the other man's upper chest and threatened him "If you touch her again I will make sure you don't live to see another day." He almost spat the words.

"ahahah…. Oh really… and what are you going to do to me …. Dwarf?" Ace provoked him.

"That's it. Now I am really mad." Yaten remembered his brother, Seiya calling him a dwarf and the Homeric battles that continued after the insults. He didn't lose any minute and punched Ace on stomach. He had forgotten his holster with the sword in his room. "_Unwise choice but hail Seiya and the battles we had." _The young Prince thought.

"Stop you two!!" Minako jumped between them trying to make them part. Her guards had arrived alarmed at the screams.

"You act like brats. Yaten you… you had no reason to be in the back gardens now" she told off Yaten , making Ace smile.

"And you Ace…. What kind of a man would kiss a maiden in a public place?" Ace's smile immediately faded away, moving to Yaten's face. The two men were acting like 5-year old boys.

"I was right Prince Yaten. You Do love her!!" exclaimed Raye witnessing the incident from her private chambers. She then smiled softly feeling relaxed again.

Minako rushed this time to Raye's room ready to explode. She knocked on the door. "Raye are you inside? I am gonna kill that man!!" she yelled.

Her raven-haired friend opened the door of the chamber only to witness a demented Minako. Her face was deep red from anger and embarrassment.

"Did you see what happened?" she asked impatiently.

"Yes I did." Raye admitted.

" How come? You were not present when it happened." Minako questioned her ,one eyebrow raised.

"Let's just say that this room has an exceptionally accurate view." Raye answered.

Minako blushed even more realizing that perhaps many more people saw her kissing with her future husband's lieutenant. She closed the door behind her and sat herself elegantly on a chair. Raye sat next to her and placed her hands on her own.

"Why are you so sad Princess?" she asked Minako.

"It's just that… I feel my life falling apart , you know. I am a terrible Princess!" Minako started to cry.

"What makes you think that Minako?" she asked her honestly.

"First I lose the Ring in battle and then I fall for someone ,who happens to be my future husband's lieutenant. Could there be anything worse than that?" Minako had now placed her on her forehead, crying even more.

"_Well to be completely honest , things could and have gotten worse. Yaten is in love with you that's why he acts so… inappropriate.."_, Raye wanted to say but immediately abandoned the thought since this statement would make bad things even worse. Minako would be totally confused and so would her heart. "_Her heart must clearly love him and no-one else. If she doesn't love him then maybe I was wrong. Time will tell." _

"Mina look at me." Raye finally managed to say. The young woman with her hair tied up perfectly in a half-ponytail with a large ribbon on top, rose her face and looked at her friend.

"You are a fine elegant lady and a real warrior. You parents would be very proud of you." Minako's eyes lightened-up at her friend's words.

"You need to listen to your heart Minako. Only your heart will show you the right way." She finished and hugged her friend.

"What if my heart is confused? What if I choose the wrong way? My people are based on me. On wrong choice and this land might be destroyed." Minako stated worried.

"Your Heart will choose the right way, Mina. At first it might seem as a mistake but you must believe…" With these words Raye stood up and walked towards the door. "I have some matters to discuss with your lieutenants. Think about what we discussed."

Minako was left all alone in Raye's room trying to listen what her heart told her to do. She placed her head on the back of the chair, her hair touching smoothly the floor, and closed her eyes.

"_Please my heart, tell me which path should I choose?" _she asked herself. There in the depths of her heart an image appeared. It was the image of a young man with long white hair falling down his shoulders. Their eyes met. Her light-blue with his emerald-green .

"No… Why did I think of him?" Minako returned to reality shocked.

She was ready to stand up when Raye's door burst open and there in front of her Yaten appeared without seeing her,

"Raye I came to tell you that you were right about Minako and m….. WHAT are You doing here?" He asked surprised,ready to have a heart-attack and of course turned red.

"What am I doing here? This is my best friend's chamber. We were talking and she left a few minutes ago. What are YOU doing here?" she asked him suspiciously.

"Well I …. We had a matter to discuss." Yaten tried to escape the investigation but that was impossible.

" A matter? What matter? And what was that thing about me that Raye was right?" She asked him taking his pose. I guess Yaten is the kind of guy that influences everyone with his behavior. ;-p

"_Oh crap. What I am gonna tell her now?" _he asked himself.

"Well she said that you are stubborn and unaware of danger and I thought about it and came to tell her that she was right." These words slipped from his mouth , due to lack of a better excuse. "_I couldn't say anything more stupid now, could I?"_ He mentally kicked himself. "_Seiya was right. I am indeed a total jackass." _He added.

"Raye would never say something like that for me… It is all your saying" she accused him. He faked to be hurt. "Yaten you are….. are.. .. AARGHHHH.." the words wouldn't come out of her mouth. She pushed him away and rushed out of the room. She wanted to hit or kick something or better… 'someone'.

Yaten slapped his head in total humiliation. "Times like these, I hate to admit, but I wish Seiya was here. He Is the love-doctor after all. Now that I think of it…even Nerdy Taiki would have treated her in a better way that I… Damn ME!!" he left disappointed with himself searching for Raye, in case she could patch up the incident.

" I will find Her and I will kill the man that kidnapped her!" Mamoru stated and jumped out of Demando's window. His guards had just arrived and they were outnumbered. Mamoru couldn't defeat all of them just by himself.

"Be careful!!" screamed Taiki to the young woman who seemed to march towards Death.

They were riding in a very narrow path, next to them there was a ravine. Ami's horse tripped from the mud and fell on the ground, only a few inches away from the ravine. Ami was not that lucky. She slipped and her body was now floating in mid-air. She tried to grab the ground, her nails filled with soil trying to scratch the surface. She was slipping again.

Taiki jumped from his horse to catch her. "NOOOOOO……"

**Writer's gossip: **after I finished this chapter I handed it over to Yaten to examine it and criticize it sweatdrops.

Yaten: "Hey…. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Me: "What do you mean Yaty?" I am trying to make him relaxed

Yaten: "Geez…. You make me look pathetic… Listen I would never embarrass

Myself so much for a woman!! _I am not like Seiya…whispers_

Seiya from the bathroom: "I heard that!!"

Me: " Yeah right…. Everyone knows that you are the most sensitive starlight… _Taiki is… frost geez.. I whisper to Yaten so that Taiki ,who was sitting on the couch reading "The critique of pure reason" by Immanuel Kant, would not hear me._

Yaten: "AHAHA.. you are right _stares at Taiki who is absorbed in his book_… anyway… for now I forgive you. But I want you to make me look "THE" man.."

Me: "…. Fine!! I will try my best… to make you look like a man… I confuse him and he takes a sec to understand what I meant

Yaten: "Hey!!"

Me: "Okay okay…. I promise I will try my best."


End file.
